Defiant
by Hope K
Summary: Two people, a spaceship, a dangerous journey, unexpected insights, Elementals and mercs; the whole package. Rated M just to be safe - it is my first story and I'm not sure about anything. You can also read it in German
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's Note: Since English is not my mother tongue please don't flame me for my mistakes - help me correct them.**

**DEFIANT**

**BOOK I**

**I.**

'Risian flu! How in hell could I get risian flu? Couldn't I just get the normal one like everybody else?' No, she would not waste her time with something that minor. Hope sighed. She never ever got ill and why it had to happen this time was beyond her imagination. The doc told her that she was lucky because he had never seen such a slight case of that disease - more than 30 of the people that get it don't survive. But that was just cold comfort. She already hat not felt that good in the morning but blamed it to the amount of work she hat to do in the last three days.

She worked as a spaceship-, software- and computer engineer and she had to trace a computer virus that crippled the power supply of whole districts. Each time it happened to another one and in different time intervals. And it never lasted longer than ten minutes. But long enough to scramble sensible systems. Alarm systems, security systems.

The district with the max security prison wasn't affected yet but that was just a matter of time if she could not trace that damn virus and eliminate it. She didn't dare to imagine what harm a power failure in the prison would do. Afore said prison was one of the oldest in this quadrant and till the emergency power plant kicked in a lot could happen.

Hope lived in the district next to the prison - she was able to see the towers from her balcony. When she started working for her company she wasn't able to rent an apartment in a better area and then the little apartment had grown to her. Especially the big balcony. In the warm season she had a lot of plants out there - herbs, flowers, even some vegetables. She enjoyed working with the plants after a day in the company where most of the time she stared at a screen or worked in the hangar in which they were building the prototype of the best starship that has ever been built.

The whistling kettle, a relict she brought from her home world, interrupted her thoughts. The meds the doc has given her lessened the pain in her head and bones but the tea would improve her mood. It was a tradition in her family to drink tea at all occasions. If you are sad - drink tea. If you are ill - drink tea. You have a chat with somebody - drink tea. Celebrate something - … you get it. It was a tradition that went way back to her ancestors on old earth. She never could get used to pouring milk in her tea though. Just thinking of it caused a minor nausea. Quite apart from the fact, that the sorry excuse of a milk they sold on this planet never could stand against the milk she drank in her childhood on Aurelius III, an agricultural planet, teemed by plants and animals. The planet was beautiful but that had never seemed to be enough for her. She always had the ambition to leave the planet, explore new worlds, the whole universe, to lead an adventurous live. Computers and their innards have been more important to her than the kids in their neighborhood and most of the time she forgot to go out and play when she studied wiring diagrams and software. It was just a logical step to go to the university at Karolos V to study computer-, spaceship- and software sciences. She graduated each one summa cum laude and the companies had been keen to take on her. That's why she got here on this little planet known as the centre of computer- and starship technology in the whole galaxy. All the important inventions were made right here.

Currently she was working on a new kind of spaceship - finalized it would be the best starship ever built. It would be faster because of the warp drive, it would be invisible because of a cloaking device and it would have a lot more gadgets to make space travel easier, faster and safer. The warp drive was already finished and at the moment she was working on the cloaking device. She was making great progress when the power failures started and so her boss had to ask her to abandon her work on the ship temporary to get rid of the virus causing all the chaos.

And now she had to stay at home because she was ill instead of looking for the bug and she just could hope that her team was able to trace the virus without her help. Secretly she doubted it. She nearly got hold of the program this morning and hat tried to proceed despite her rising temperature but at noon her boss hat sent her home. He was afraid that she could make things worse while not 100 fit. Phh - like she would do something that stupid. She had planned on working from her home, as soon as she didn't feel so tired anymore. As soon her bones stopped hurting like hell.

She yawned, took her cup of tea and shuffled to the bedroom. She crawled into her bed, rested her head against the wall, enjoyed its coolness and sipped her tea. She now was tired enough to sleep despite her headache and her aching bones. She put down her cup, nestled in her pillow and relaxed.

When she heard the loud rumbling she wasn't sure if it was part of her weird dream (a computer threw its inner parts at her for infecting him with the flu - spooky) or if it was real. When she heard the noise a second time she awoke completely and a quick glance at her watch showed her that it was nearly midnight. She felt slightly better and was downright thankful that the noise saved her from her creepy dream.

Curious she made her way towards the window but couldn't see anything. Because of the noise actually coming more from the balcony she moved to the living room. "Lights 10 at the balcony" she instructed the house computer. She had no fear of any danger lurking out there - she lived on the 5th floor and from her first bonus she had a special glass built in the windows and glass doors. In the strict sense it was not even real glass - it was transparent aluminum. And in front of that there were bars made of duranium. With this rebuilding she could stay in her apartment and feel save despite its nearness to the prison.

When she reached the windowpane she saw that most of the flower pots have been knocked over, a couple of them were even broken. Anger welled up in her. She already had prepared everything for the new plants and now the whole work was for nothing. But what hat caused that chaos? She chew her bottom lip while she tried to decide whether to go out and have a look or go back to bed when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. In the right corner of her balcony she had an evergreen bush in a big pot whose leaves prevented the light to fall in the space behind.

"Damn, that's way too big to be the neighbor's cat." While she stood there clueless what to do she heard the sirens from the prison. A jailbreak? There must have been another power failure while she was asleep and this time exactly there. She tried to calm herself down - her apartment was at the 5th floor -who could come up the front of a house that high? She could not decide what to do - call the cops or return to bed and forget about the whole affair until she felt good enough to clear out the chaos outside?

To go outside was not an option anymore - she was a little scared by now although she cursed herself for her cowardice. "5th floor and she is afraid of the bogeyman! How old are you? And when will you start crying for mama?" she muttered.

She shook her head reluctantly and was about to return to bed when she saw it again. Yes, there has definitely been a movement. And what ever it was it approached to the French window. She stared outwards, magnetized. She was so overexcited that she first recognized holding her breath when a coughing fit hit her. 'If this isn't a feverish dream then there actually is somebody out there.' The light on the balcony was just dim and the figure had nearly gotten to the door till she could see details.

A muscular guy, baldy, his clothes tattered and dirty. He was injured albeit the wound seemed to have stopped bleeding. She had no clue why she continued staring and didn't call the cops yet, when the man lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes. Silvery, very intense eyes locked on hers - she could not avert that gaze. She did not want to - she was mesmerized.

'Call the security police!' she commanded herself. 'Now! Don't do anything stupid!' But it was too late. She already had ordered the computer to turn out the light on the balcony and to unlock the door. Something in these incredible eyes assured her that this was the right thing to do. That there would be no threat for her.

A last doubt let her pause for a moment. She did not have to help this man. She did not have to open the lock. In fact - she must not open it. She would jeopardize everything she had for a gut feeling. What was wrong with her instincts? Where did her sanity go? In a swift motion she reached for the handle and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

The man has collapsed in front of the door and she was at his side in an instant. She tried to turn him around. "Fuck, this man must weigh a ton!" She was sweating bullets and her knees were wobbling until she had him on his back so she could haul him inside a little easier. Even if she would not have been that exhausted from the flu it would have been hard for her. She planted her feet against the ground and with a lot of breaks and even more cursing she succeeded finally.

She was relieved when the French door was shut again - the temperatures on Sinus fell even at the end of the cold season more than often below 30°F. She had a shivering fit and felt beyond bad. "I'll die on pneumonia when I don't stop acting like a nutcase. Provided that the Security Police don't shoot me first. Or this guy kills me. What did you think you were doing? Damn." She shook her had causing a wave of dizziness.

"And I have to stop talking to myself. OK. You got yourself into a nice mess and now you have to face the music." She kneeled beside the man and tried to decide what to do next. The injury on his back looked severe, he was still unconscious and he must have lost quite a lot of blood. "I think calling a doc is not an option, hm? I hope you'll survive my fist aid abilities." She said to the stranger and 'He doesn't really look that dangerous. But sleeping cats of prey don't do that either' to herself.

A harsh light fell on the balcony causing her to look outside. She was glad that the helicopter crew was not able to see them behind the couch but she knew that the searching of the houses would start soon. "They will search for you here, too. And I really have no clue where to hide you." she whispered. Her headache had gotten really bad and all she wanted to do was taking a pain med and go back to bed. She would awake the next morning and everything would have been just a feverish night mare. But no - she wasn't that lucky. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, willing the pain away.

She sighed when she opened her eyes again and found the convict staring at her, his hand holding an ugly self-made looking shiv. She swallowed hard and had to try twice until she could get a word out. "You kill me now they get you in a trice. If I had the intention to turn you over I would not have bothered to drag in your sorry ass. The worst I could do to you is infecting you with Risian flu. So put away that knife and help me to hide you. As I see it you have to trust me." She was relieved when after a minute of more staring he actually put the knife away.

"Why" he croaked, his voice deep and hoarse.

"Why what? Why do I help you? Don't know. Somehow I thought that it is the right thing to do. There is something about you - I can't explain it. Don't make me change my mind by drawing that shiv out again."

At this moment she heard voices outside in the staircase. The search party has been faster than she had expected. "OK hurry up now." She helped him getting on his feet and dragged him more than he went on his own to the bedroom. "Lay down, I put the comforter and a few pillows upon you. It will look like I have tossed them away while getting up." She frowned when she saw his face. "I know that it is not a good hideout but it is the only one I can think of. I'm ill, give me some credit, man." Although she could see why he wasn't happy with her choice of hiding-place.

After hiding him beneath the comforter and the pillows she went back to the living room and made sure her unexpected guest didn't leave any tell tales. She sat down on the couch and tried to relax. It took only a few minutes until the cops reached her door and rang the door bell. She knew she looked like hell because of the exertions of the last hour and hoped that it would deter the cops enough to not enter her apartment. She opened the door and was faced with three heavy-armed security cops, two hellhounds panting and growling behind them. "Officers, what can I do for you?"

"We are tracking an escaped convict and he might be in this house. Did something strange attract your attention? I hope you don't mind if we have a fast look-around in your apartment."

Hope didn't know how to react and so she played for time faking a coughing fit that quickly turned into a real one. Gasping for breath and with watering eyes she took hold on the door frame and knew it has been the right tactics - the cops backed off two steps from her.

"I'm sorry" she panted. "I've got the Risian flu and don't feel too well. Of course you can come in but I assure you I'm perfectly safe in here. My windows are made of transparent aluminum and unbreakable and in front of them there are duranium bars. Nobody can come in here."

The officer knew about the Risian flu and its gravity and didn't really want to go inside. "Where did you get this equipment? he asked. "Duranium and transparent aluminum are no things easy to get."

"I'm working for Compsyn. I'm the chief of the research department" she answered, grabbed her purse, took out her identity card and handed it to him.

The officer returned it with a nod. Staff members of Compsyn in a position that high you have to treat with exquisite respect - Compsyn didn't take a joke in that. He was caught in the horns of a dilemma - go in or not - but another coughing fit solved the problem for him. "Are you sure everything is alright, Miss?"

OK, time to show some authority. "Of course I'm sure. I'm ill, not dead." For a second she was afraid that she had exaggerated it but after another nod he saluted and gave her his card. "Give us a call if you see or hear something strange. Get well soon."

Hope nodded. "I'll do that, Officer. Thanks." She breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally had shut behind them. She did it! And now she was guilty helping an escaped convict. They wouldn't treat her that respectfully anymore when they found out that she hid a criminal. "You are in big trouble, girl" she sighed and dragged her feet to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

The way to her bed had seemed endless to her and she was more than happy when she finally reached it. With her last ounce of strength she removed the pillows she hat laid on the head of the man so he wouldn't asphyxiate. She didn't manage to cover herself but didn't mind - she was too hot anyways. She was dozing off when she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. "Nobody in here" she mumbled and turned around but the hand didn't stop shaking her. "Stop it, I'm tired, I refuse to do anything further until I had a good night of sleep." She buried her head in the pillows and tried to go back to sleep. A deep rumbling beneath her ear startled her.

"Open your eyes, look at me" the voice commanded.

"I saved you, I hid you, what else do you want? Give me a break" she whined.

"Come on, look at me. Just one thing left to do than you can rest."

The shaking had gotten her wide awake and to end the torture she opened her eyes and took a look at the man beside her. Once again she was fascinated - she never has seen eyes like that before.

"Listen - if you don't remove the bullet, tomorrow you will awake side by side with a corpse. And you would not like that, believe me."

'He can't be serious. **What** does he want from me? I can't see blood let alone remove a bullet. No, I'm not taking any!' And that was exactly what she told him, loud and clear.

He grabbed her chin preventing her from turning away again. "Finish what you have started. I know you can do it." His voice was calm but insisting and also he showed no signs of pain she knew that a wound that deep must hurt like hell.

She really had to help him. "Ok, tell me what I've got to do. You have to help me with that" she gave in.

She tried to remember everything he had told her when she removed his shirt and cleaned his back. A pair of tweezers in her hand she stared at the entry wound but couldn't get herself to start.

"What's the matter? Just get it out of me."

"Just get it out of you?! Very funny! I don't earn my living by poking into someone's back. I can't do that. I will hurt you. I don't want to hurt you" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

He took her hand in his. "Calm down, babe. You will not make it any worse. It will not hurt more than it does by now. Now you have to trust me. OK?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll start right now. I can do it." She tried to reassure herself. And dropped the tweezers again. No way she could do that, he was asking too much. She was going to tell him that she really was not able to do it when she saw that he was unconscious again. No, she could not let him down. "Of course I can do it." she encouraged herself. "Can't be more difficult than constructing a warp core."

She was a little bit surprise by herself when she actually started to look for the projectile. And because it made things easier for her she started to talk to him. Assuming that he still was unconscious she told him her whole life-story. She was on the verge of giving up again when she finally found the projectile. She retrieved it and made sure that it was whole and no fragment was left behind. After that cleaning and tending the wound was not a big deal anymore and it didn't take long for her to finish the job. She tossed the utensils she had used on the floor, too tired to clean up properly, the adrenalin she was running on began to wear out. She assumed that the fever had reached a critical level but was unable to go back to the kitchen to get her meds. So she just collapsed on her bed and hoped for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Although she was totally exhausted she didn't sleep well. Her head was ringing, her bones ached and she felt like she would get burnt to death. In addition to that her bed never stopped rocking and spinning. And then there was this voice, ordering her to drink something. She hardly could open her eyes let alone drink something. She just wanted to be left alone. The voice was joined by a hand, holding a cup, forcing her mouth open. She was too tired fighting against her tormentor and so she took a sip. And nearly spat it out again. It tasted horrible. She tried to turn away her head but another hand in her neck stopped her movement.

"Just drink it and I leave you alone" the voice demanded. "Please."

'Please, hm? Poison myself just because you can say please? No way.' She tried to fight him again but failed. She was so tired and it would be much easier to drink. If he wanted to poison her than be it - all of a sudden she didn't care anymore and so she gulped down the rest of the liquid.

She was put down surprisingly gentle and a wet, cold washcloth was positioned on her forehead. She dozed off again and when she woke up the next time she actually felt better. 'No poison, it's been medicine' she nearly grinned. How stupid she has been. The convict must have found her meds and given them to her.

Wait a moment - the convict! The memory of the last events came back to her. She has saved a convict. Broken the law. She quickly tried to get up and was rewarded with a wave of dizziness.

"Whoa, slow down. Not so fast." A hand grabbed and steadied her. "You've been pretty ill, you shouldn't get up by yourself. In fact I'm surprised you got better that fast." He helped her back to the bed and then sat down in a chair aside.

"I'm sorry. It is the first time I'm ill and nobody did tell me how long I have to suffer until I'm allowed to feel better."

The man grinned "Smartass. Here, I've got another pill for you. It's the last one."

She took the pill and couldn't help but stare at him. It was the first time she could get a good look at him. His eyes were covered with goggles, he was freshly shaved. She liked his face but would have preferred to see his eyes. He was big, well built, lots of muscles, tanned skin, a few scars on his broad chest. And he was grinning.

"See something you like?"

Hopes face turned beet red. But she couldn't stifle a smile. "Sorry. I was curious. I didn't see much of you except of your back. How are you? What about your injury? I hope I didn't make it worse. I'm sorry that I had to cut up your shirt."

"Do you always talk that much? And that fast? You should breathe between sentences." He seemed very amused.

Hope knit her eyebrows. This bastard was laughing at her.

Her angry face made him laugh even more. A belly deep, rumbling laugh. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. OK: I come around, you did a good job, no, never mind - it was torn and dirty. Did I forget something? Oh, yes, my name. I'm Riddick." He was curious about her reaction to his name. Most of the people were scared when they learned who he was. Given that they weren't stupid and knew what was good for them.

"Riddick? As in Richard B. Riddick?"

He nodded yes, watching her intensely.

"There has been a report on you when they brought you to Sinus. Murder, escaped convict and a few other things I have forgotten. You don't look like the crazy fuck they described you. Oh - I'm Hope."

He really was surprised about her total lack of fear. He wasn't able to remember when something like that happened the last time. "Well, I know your name - you told me. And what do I look alike? By the way - you don't look like a scientist either."

And there was that grin again. Smug bastard. She went into full rhino mode. 'That's unbelievable. He's been awaken the whole time and now he's laughing about me again!' The more she thought about it the more she got angry. "Don't you dare and laugh about me!" she yelled. "I drag you in, hide you, break the law, extract a bullet and risk my health to help you and you have got nothing better to do than laugh about me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

She was standing now, her hands fisted at her hips. The whole outburst would have been more impressive if she wouldn't have felt that giddy. Everything swam before her eyes and only Riddick's fast grip prevented her from falling to the floor.

"You have guts I have to give you that. Not a lot of people would dare and step up to me like that. Let alone live and tell." She still was trembling with fury when he sat her down on the bed. "Care to tell me why you aren't afraid of me?"

"So now I'm confused - do you want to insult me or do you want to threaten me?"

Riddick just growled and Hope realized that she was overdoing it. "Is it really that strange when somebody doesn't fear you?"

"At least nobody your size."

"Hey, I'm no dwarf!"

"No" Riddick grinned "more like a pygmy" and tossed her over his shoulder. "You have to eat something" and went off to the kitchen with her.

Hope giggled. She was more than relieved that the tension between them had eased down.

She watched him heating up soup for both of them. Hope couldn't help but like this man. Yes, he was dangerous and scary but there was something else. She could feel a kind of connection between the two of them. Like they knew each other. And she was sure that he could feel it too.

"You are staring again" he teased her when he placed two plates full of steaming soup on the kitchen table.

"How do you manage that? One moment you make me laugh, the next I want to strangle you" she muttered. And of course he had to hear her.

"I'm a man of many talents. Now eat, no more questions."

They finished their meal in silence. But it wouldn't be Hope when she could manage to be quiet for a long time. "Where will you go from here? Did you make plans already?"

"Stay a few more days then leave the planet."

"Like it would be that simple. I'm sure the spaceport stays closed until they got all of you. And how do you intend to get a ship?" She didn't like the way he looked at her. "What? I've got no ship!"

"Yes, you do. You are working on one, aren't you?"

Hope shook her head. "It's a prototype and you can't have it. And, come to that, how do you come to know about it? Its top secret and I'm sure I didn't tell you."

"So, you are sure, hm?" Riddick nearly smiled at her glare "You've got a mail" he told her.

"I've got a mail. And you didn't care to tell me? And why did you read my mail?" Back to rhino mode.

"Calm down, Hope. It was necessary. I can't have worried work buddies sneaking around because you don't answer your mails."

For a moment her mouth stood open. Yes, she definitely would strangle him. Right after she got an answer. "Could you at least tell me what it said?" Did she just minutes ago think that she liked this guy? How could she? He was such a jerk. She had enough of it. "I think I've done enough for you. Time to go. You can stay until nightfall but then you leave. And there is absolutely no way you can have my ship. You'd have to kill me first. Understood?"

Riddick sat there, his face a blank mask, just listening. When she finally had finished her tirade he bent forward. "Like I said - guts. I didn't plan to kill you but we can talk about it" he whispered.

Hope was beyond pissed. "Don't let me keep you." She stood and was going to leave the kitchen when she remembered that he didn't tell her what the mail said. She turned her head and in exactly that moment the lights went out. With the lights on she might have seen the door frame in time but without she had no chance and crashed into it. At the first moment she didn't know what hurt more - her head or the knowledge that she again had made a fool out of her. "Graceful exit, Hope. Well done" she growled. Riddick was shaking with silent laughter and that didn't make it any better.

"Big mistake, babe. You always should look in the direction you are heading."

She didn't grace that comment with an answer and tried to feel her way back to the bedroom. Neither had she heard him getting up nor approaching her and she shrieked when she suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder. He took her hand and draw her over. "We don't want you to bash your skull in before I can kill you, now do we?" he teased her.

"Hmpf" was the only response he got.

"Would it really hurt that bad if you let me have that ship? You just have to build yourself a new plaything."

She stopped dead in her tracks. What did he say? PLAYTHING? It was unbelievable how this man could enrage her. "Plaything! You call my ship a plaything? You know nothing about that ship and call it a PLAYTHING?" she spat out. "This "plaything" can get you faster and safer anywhere you want as any other starship. And nobody could see you cause it is cloaked. Let alone the new kind of sensors, the voice activation, the replicators and all the other things I have developed. You are not worthy of that ship!" Hope couldn't see his face but his eyes gleaming in the dark. Like cat's eyes. "And don't you just for a second think that you can make me give it to you." She was too angry to read the expression in his eyes.

He hesitated for a moment. "We'll talk about that later. You are hardly able to stand and where is the fun in fighting somebody that weak?" he was just amused, not angry. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Hope hadn't realized that they had reached the bedroom. "Go to bed now, pygmy."

OK - that was another thing they had to talk about. Tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Hope woke up because she was freezing. "Computers, lights on" - nothing. She tried it again. "Computer, lights on" - nothing again. Could it be possible that the power did not return yet?

"No lights, no heating, no power at all. It soon will get much colder in here" she heard Riddick beneath her.

"Do you have an idea how long I've slept? The power failure is lasting too long - they usually didn't last more than 15 minutes." Her teeth were chattering. It must have been hours since she went to bed.

"I think it's been about 6 hours now." Riddick answered. Although he had no shirt he didn't seem to be affected by the cold.

Hope let that sink in for a moment until the truth hit her. "Of course that's not like one of the former power failures - the idiots at the company must have made it all worse. I knew that they are too dumb to solve the problem. Shit. I've got to go and fix it." She tried to get up but Riddick held her back.

"Did you realize that it is still dark outside? It is freezing and you would have to walk. You would get lost, freeze to death and you are not nearly healthy enough to go by yourself. In truth I doubt it that you are fit enough to make it downstairs and out of the building."

Crap - she hated it when he was right. "But I have to do something. I'm the only person that can fix things now. They need me. Wait a moment - what exactly did the mail say you read?"

"They told you that they had identified the virus and were going to eliminate it. They wished you a speedy recovery and they said that you could return to your ship."

Mhm, that's how he learned of the ship. "Riddick - we are in deep shit. I warned them that it would not be easy to destroy the virus, that they should look for the hidden appendage. I did warn them but did they listen? I'm freezing to death because my 'dear' colleagues didn't care what I said." She laid her chin on her knees and tried to think of something. A lot of people would die if the power didn't come back soon. She wondered how many districts were affected.

Like Riddick could read her mind he laid his hand on her shoulder. "You can't do anything at the moment. In the morning I'll help you to get to your company and than you can fix the problem."

She shook her head no. "That would be too dangerous - they are still looking for you. And I cut up the only shirt you had. Can't go out half naked, could you?"

"We think of something in the morning - it is more useful for you to regain your own power by now - go back to sleep."

Hope was quivering that much she doubted she would be able to go back to sleep when she felt Riddick pulling her to him. "What exactly do you think you are doing? Stop it" she asked, a little bit afraid of the answer.

Riddick chuckled silently "You don't really want to freeze to dead, do you? And if you have failed to notice, I never was accused of raping - just murder in all degrees. And a few other things you have forgotten. So trust me and come here."

He was right with that. As far as she knew. And - oddly enough - she really trusted him. In a swift motion she took her blanket and rolled over. This time she didn't complain when he pulled her near and snuggled up to him. She could get used to that feeling. This man had an intoxicating scent and his steady heartbeat and his body heat got her relaxed. It felt way too good. She snuggled up a little closer and smiled. Yeah, she could get used to that. 'Come on, Hope, that's not a romance novel' she told herself. Thankfully his voice stopped that train of thought.

"Why did you help me? You don't look like breaking the law goes easy on you." She could feel his breath in her neck and a shiver crept down her spine. Her heartbeat accelerated and she hoped that he wouldn't catch it. Good for both of them Hope didn't see his smug smile. He indeed got it when her heartbeat sped up and he could smell the change in her scent.

"I couldn't help it." She didn't want him to ask more questions and best strategy would be ask questions for yourself: "Why did you care for me?" She could hear the smile in his voice when he answered.

"Told you - no fun sleeping beneath a corpse - more enjoyable that way" he whispered, his lips nearly touching her ear, causing more shivers and confusing her. "And you didn't tell me why you don't fear me. Made me curious."

"Riddick?"

"Shh now, sleep."

For a second she considered to protest - she had a lot of questions she wanted to ask but instead decided to enjoy the feeling in his arms. She yawned. It didn't take long and she was fast asleep. And this time she didn't dream of a crazy computer but of space adventures and silvery eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

"Good morning, sleepy head" it growled beneath her ear and pulled her out of a more than pleasant dream. Aside that it was a nice way to get awaken from sleep. The temperatures in the apartment had dropped to nearly arctic - it was an old, poor isolated building and the cold crept in fast. She was not keen on getting up - with Riddick's arm around her she felt warm and cozy - and buried her head on Riddick's shoulder. "Just a few more minutes, hm?" Yet half asleep she took in his scent. With her eyes still closed she rubbed her nose against his shoulder - mmh.

Riddick took in a harsh breath. Was she doing that on purpose? He had to stop that or he wouldn't be responsible for his further actions.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, get up or I'll have to kiss you awake." Riddick smiled. He hasn't felt that relaxed in a long time and wasn't very much in getting up either but without power his escape plans would literally be put on ice and he could not let that happen. "Come on at least open your eyes. And maybe I'll find you a cup of coffee."

She smiled lazily. "Promises, promises" and didn't really know which one she meant. She opened her eyes and set up. "We have to find some clothes for you. I don't think that any of mine would suit you. There is a little 2nd Hand Shop down the street. I know the owner and maybe he will open up for me."

"Won't he ask questions?"

Hope shook her head. "No, he is a nice old man that loves to tell stories. And it seems like I'm the only one ever listening to him. He won't ask anything. I'll get you some clothes and afterwards I have to go and bring that power chaos to an end." Without waiting for an answer she tiptoed to the closet, grunting and cursing about the cold. In seconds she was dressed in her warmest clothes and boots. She stopped in the kitchen to eat a few crackers and get a bottle of water and nearly had reached the door when she suddenly got slammed to the wall.

"Not that fast, Hope."

When she was able to breath again she glared at him. "What was that for?"

The look in his eyes was intimidating and she could understand why people were so scared of him. But she wasn't having any of it "Now what? Back to I don't trust you? It's not my ass that's freezing off."

He stared at her like reading her mind, his face a blank mask. The expression in her eyes convinced him at last.

For Hope it had seemed like an eternity until he finally released her with a deep growl "Go ahead."

**VI ½ .**

She ran downstairs as fast as she could. The streets were silent, just a few people outside. The air was frosty and any other day she would have enjoyed the walk. She went straight to the little store just to find it closed. To her relief she could make out a shadow behind the window and so she knocked, hoping that the storekeeper would open up for her.

When the old man recognized her he smiled and went for the lock. Both of them liked the little chats they had when she was rummaging in the shelves. He had no family of his own and kind of adopted her. He was like a grandpa for her and she kept the loneliness at bay he sometimes felt. And she really enjoyed the adventurous stories he told her.

"Hey, lassie" he greeted her. "Let me guess: your heater is offline and now you need another warm jacket, right? Come in, quick."

Hope beamed at the old man and gave him a quick peck at the cheek. "You are right. It is freezing cold in my apartment but I need a lot of things this time."

It was surprisingly warm inside and she had to open her jacket. "How come it is so warm in here?"

He grinned at her "Ah, little one, we old men have our ways." He pointed at an old combustion furnace, on its stovetop a pot with boiling water.

"Gee, I always thought that it is just decoration!" Hope was fascinated.

"See, girl, sometimes low tech isn't that bad, is it? Have a cup of tea, you look a little bit pale."

Hope thankfully accepted the steaming cup and the first time since she crawled out of bed she really felt warm.

"I hope you don't mind me staying near the kiln. My old bones are aching in the cold. You know where to find everything. Maybe even better than I do."

Hope returned the now empty cup and nodded. Yes, she knew where to find everything. She also knew of the black cargo pants he just got a few weeks ago from an army sale. They were new and there were plenty of them. She took a big one for Riddick and because she liked the style another small one for herself. Then she went for TShirts and a turtleneck.

Except of the boots she had to get everything for him and she looked around - what else would he need? She found socks and a cap to hide his shaved head. Hm ….. no underwear …….. he would have to go commando. She grinned at that thought and then scolded herself 'Get a grip! What's wrong with you?'

And then she saw the leather jacket. It was gorgeous and she had to get it for him. She always wanted a jacket like that for herself but they didn't produce them in her size. 'Doesn't matter anymore when I'm finished working on the replicator. I can replicate one for myself then!' Hope sighed. A few days ago her life has been so much easier. No convicts, no broken law, no trouble at all.

She didn't regret her decision to help Riddick but she was afraid that the life she knew was over. Even if they did not discover her part in Riddick's escape she wasn't sure if she wanted her old life back. On the other hand maybe the adventures she had dreamed of were now waiting for her. And then there was Riddick. She was more attracted to him than she should be. This was something strange and new for her. She even had considered about helping him to get the starship. She had laid it on a little bit thick when she had told him about the equipment but it actually was the most advanced ship existing. On her way back to the counter she still considered her possibilities.

The old man smiled at her "Now that I call a catch. Did you find everything?" He took another look at the clothes. "Don't you think they'll be a little bit too large for you?"

Hopes face took on a nice red color and she tried to think of a good story. To her relief he didn't expect an answer and continued:

"Let it be, lassie, let it be. Didn't want to embarrass you. I'm glad that you finally let a man in your life. You know back when I was young we used to know how to keep each other warm and didn't buy extra clothes." He snickered and twinkled. He rummaged behind the counter and came up with a big rucksack. "I think it will come in handy these are a lot of things to carry. And I've got a vacuum flask with tea for you. I want details when you come in here the next time. Maybe introduce me to the young man? Tell him that he has to justify himself before me if he isn't nice to you, hm?"

Hope chuckled at the imagination of Riddick justifying before this old man. "I'll be back and tell you everything, gramps, thank you." After giving him a handful of creds she hugged him and went to the exit.

"Be careful, girl, the people here are getting antsy. Don't go out again without your boyfriend" he called after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Big THANKS to Honey76 for making my story worth reading **

**VII.**

Hope hurried back home. The atmosphere on the streets was spooky. People began to realize that the power would not be back soon; fear began to spread. Gramps had shut the iron bars behind her, he knew the people in this district and he was afraid of plundering. A poor district without power will get a dangerous place when the power failure continues.

Hope quickened her steps and it took her just a few more minutes to get back to her house. The stairs were a challenge for her, she wasn't fully recovered and on the 3rd floor she started to cough. On the 4th she was out of air and angry about everything. On the 5th she was too tired for anything. She dragged the backpack across the floor and when she finally reached her door she leaned against it to catch her breath and to wait for her fingers to stop trembling so she would be able to open the door. When it suddenly opened she just fell inside and Riddick had to catch her.

"Falling into my arms grows a habit, hm? Missed me that much?" His expression belied his light words. He was concerned about her.

Hope swallowed. She didn't like to appear weak in front of him and tried to grin "Hah, it is the other way round. Be honest, surprisingly open the door was the only way you could think of to get me in your arms again."

"You know you are playing with fire, aren't you?" His voice was husky, his eyes were staring into hers and for a moment there seemed to be electricity between the two of them. Riddick fought for self control. It would be so easy to kiss her. He knew she wouldn't complain, quite the contrary. But it would be wrong. He would not want to let her go anymore if he kissed her now. He could not take her with him. It would be too dangerous for both of them. He had no right to mess up her life any more than he already had. He took in a deep breath and released her.

"So, now what did you bring with you?" he asked after clearing his throat and picked up the backpack.

Hope was tired but not too tired to notice the change in his behavior. She didn't know what to make of it and so she just sat down on the couch and watched him dropping the backpack's contents on the table. When he found her pair of trousers beneath his clothes he just raised a brow but didn't comment on it. The vacuum flask made him look at her "She's bringing tea, you are real mommy."

Hope smiled and decided to take it as a compliment. She closed her eyes for a minute to think about what had happened a few minutes earlier and promptly fell asleep. When she woke up again Riddick had changed into his new clothes and crouched in front of her, his goggles sitting on his forehead. He passed a cup to her "Tea is still warm. Drink and then we'll talk" his voice soft and friendly.

That gesture settled it: "You can have it. The ship."

For a moment he held her gaze than put his goggles back in place. "You don't have to, you know that."

Only now she realized what she had seen in his eyes when she had denied him the ship …. just for a split second …. she had seen hurt in his eyes. She had hurt him and she had to straighten that.

"Riddick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I told you that you are not worthy of my ship. I've been angry because you called it a plaything. I wanted to hurt you for that. I think I'll …I mean …. Just take it, OK? You and the ship … you'll fit. I didn't name it 'Defiant' for nothing." She smiled at him, a little sad. The last days had been an unbelievable adventure and everything coming now automatically would seem dull. She really would like to go with him.

It was something for her to learn the hard way: be careful with your wishes.

After another sip of tea she continued: "First I'll go to the office, but alone. It would be too dangerous for you and I feel fine. I'm able to go by myself. After fixing the problem with the power failure I can return to my work at the ship. First thing I'll apply a test flight and I'm sure they'll grant it. They don't challenge my demands. I take care that there are enough rations on the ship and that the locator beacon is offline, then I'll get you there and off you go. You just have to stay in here a few days longer. You know that you are safe in here. You'll be OK."

Riddick had heard her out and when she looked at him, silently asking for his approval, he bent forward until his face nearly touched hers, his hands left and right at her sides, holding her in place, cageing her in, staring in her eyes, evading her space.

Hope held her breath - in the first time since she knew Riddick she felt like prey, she barely managed to hold his gaze. As far as you can hold the gaze of somebody goggled.

He just whispered but it was more intimidating than bawling at her "And that is exactly the way it will not go. You are clever but you have no clue how to make a proper plan. I don't stay here any longer than necessary. We immediately take advantage of the chaos, you take me to the ship, I beat it. Plain and simple." What he didn't tell her was that he wanted to leave **her** as soon as possible. He already was arguing with himself if he should take her with him and he didn't want to get it any worse. He was a loner and that had to stay that way. No liabilities, no ties.

Hope shook her head. Riddick frowned, his lips pressed together. Her mouth was dry but she had to say it. She was positive that he wasn't going to like what she had to say now:

"No"

Riddick's jaw was tense, his teeth grinding. He didn't take a "no" very well, even it was her.

"Riddick, please, there is a good reason, just listen for a minute."

He didn't answer but didn't kill her either and so she continued quickly: "At the moment not even I can go to the ship without drawing attention. Even though you don't care about the people that will die -without power we won't be able to open the dome to get out the ship."

Riddick took place on the table. Maybe she was right with that but the longer he stayed the higher the chances got that they would find him. He didn't fear for himself but the consequences for her would be tremendous. He didn't want her to suffer because she had helped him. That woman in front of him had grown on him. In a long time nobody had treated him like her. Like a human being. She was courageous, didn't take crap from him, she was fun. And he had a hard time to keep his hands off her. Fuck, why couldn't she be afraid of him like everybody else? He got up and went to the window, staring outside.

Hope watched his tense back. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

Riddick didn't turn around when he answered. "How long exactly would it take to get rid of the problem with the power failures?"

Hope knew what it had cost him to say that. It was like caving in and that was something he never did. She went to him and nearly touched him but in the last moment she stopped her motion and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Depends on how much they've ruined. Two days max, then back to the ship, get it equipped, take off in three days." He still stared outside. "Riddick, I promise I'll do my best."

It hurt that he still didn't trust her and she had to fight back tears. She never cried but the last days had been tough and she wasn't herself due to the illness. The last thing she wanted was him seeing her cry. She quickly turned around and went for her purse. And so she didn't see him turning to her, reaching out for her. Drawing back like her.

She returned to the living room ready to go. "I'll bring something to eat when I return. In the closet over there you'll find some books." She nearly ran out of the door and missed his whispered "I trust you. Be safe".


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

Did he really almost embrace her? He, Richard B. Riddick? But she had sounded so sad, like she was short of starting to cry. And he knew he was the reason for that. He took a deep breath. There was something about her that touched him.

He pushed away that thought and took a look around. He hated it to be restricted to a place that small, to be passive. To distract himself he went to the closet and looked for the books. She had a lot of them about astrophysics. Maybe a hobby of hers, but not exactly his scene. The books about experimental computer- and starship technology were of more interest for him. A big part of his survival strategy was to know and learn as much as possible. And because his IQ being over average he had no hard time reading and learning.

In the meantime Hope was on her way to the head office. As soon as she left her district behind her she saw more and more shops and facilities with emergency power and near the head office even the moving walkways worked and so she reached her destination in less time than she had calculated.

Chaos was ruling the office. They all spoke simultaneously, each of them laid the blame for their failure to another one and so nobody saw Hope entering the room. She listened for a while and then just sat down at her terminal and booted it up.

Only then they noticed her and rallied round her. They all talked to her at the same time and just stopped when she covered her ears. "Please, one after the other. For a start give me the protocols of everything you did since I left." It took them only minutes to cover her with flexis and for a second she was afraid that even she would not be able to clear away the mess.

Rhonda, her personal assistant and friend, brought her a cup of much needed coffee und smiled at her. "Thank god you are back. They made me crazy with their arguing. They nearly killed each other when they managed to make the power failure permanent. Carl nearly cried" she whispered and both of them started to laugh. "That's not fair you having all the fun and me being ill at home" Hope grinned.

"OK guys, let's get started". She began looking through the flexis and allocating routine work. 2 liters of coffee later she read the last flexi and knew where to. It wasn't as bad as she had feared. The terrorists that had planted the virus were motivated but their software engineer hasn't been very creative. After finding out about his system it was relatively easy to get rid of the virus and its appendage. That is if you have the knack of how software works.

Nevertheless it took nearly 20 hours to clean the system. 20 hours of hard work just interrupted a few times by Rhonda bringing Hope juice and sandwiches. She denied her more coffee after the 2 liters she already had and forced her to drink something healthy. Rhonda was inexorable with that and told Hope to take a nap if she was too tired to continue. Thank god for Carl. He always had a couple of amphetamines, "pep ups" in his desk. It was against her credo to take any drugs but this time it had to be.

Hope was fit to drop when she finally finished the job. Also Rhonda was her best friend and she trusted her she couldn't tell her why she urged herself that much. She couldn't tell her of the silent man with the incredible eyes that made her feel more alive than she ever had felt. Each time she wanted to lay down her head on the keyboard the thought of him kept her awake. She would miss him. A lot. She still didn't know how to get him into the hangar, maybe he had something worked out by now. A specialist in escapes like him should also be skilled in advanced B & E. Especially with the help of an insider. But they'd cross that bridge when they'd get there.

She took a deep breath before pressing the enter key a last time. Everybody in the office held his breath and stared at the indicator board. For one bad moment nothing happened, all lights remained red. But then one after the other they turned green, provoking peals of applause.

With all the shoulder patting and cheering they didn't hear Maxwell come in. Maxwell, the head of Compsyn, actually the man holding all the strings in his hands on the whole planet. "Well done, Hope, you never disappoint. I've been watching your career and I think it is time not only for a bonus but for a promotion. You deserve it. At your current position you are selling yourself beyond worth. From now on you are the chief coordinator of the whole spaceship department. I'm in need of somebody that doesn't loose control over things and is able to keep the guys on the jump. You don't have to go back to the hangar and do the work by yourself. You now delegate." He laid his hand on her shoulder and laughed his self-satisfied laugh. "And call me Patrick."

Hope was shocked. She wasn't able to say anything. She could feel her heartbeat, too fast, too loud. She was surprised that nobody else could hear it. Her thoughts ran a mile a minute. He couldn't be serious. She didn't want the promotion. She took the job because they granted her the active work on the ships - it's been the only demand she made. She never wanted to be confined to a desk. _'Think, Hope, think!'_ The Defiant was her 'baby! They could not take it away from her! And what about Riddick? She took a look around. Everybody was watching her, more or less envious, expecting a reaction. She knew that except of Rhonda none of them liked her. She was the "ice queen". She was a woman, better paid, more skilled and she didn't make close friends with them. And now she was presented the job they all craved for. She had to play along for the time being.

"Mr. Maxwell, Patrick, I'm overwhelmed. But I just did my job. I'm sure that there is somebody else that deserves a promotion more than I do."

Maxwell patted her shoulder. "Don't hide your light under a bushel, Hope. I need a strong team in the upper management. See you tomorrow, 8 o'clock, my office. I show you around. And order someone to collect your personal belongings from the hangar."

'_Yes, that's it!'_ The loophole. Her inconspicuous way in. Nobody would dare to challenge the actions of their new boss. Collecting her stuff before changing to the tower was a perfectly normal thing.

"Oh, Patrick, I really don't want somebody to touch my personal stuff. If you don't mind I'll collect it on my way home or early in the morning and still be at your office at 8 o'clock sharp." She beamed at him.

Maxwell was already on his way out and didn't bother to turn around. "Maybe you are right. Just make sure you are on time." He waved his hand - they were dismissed.

Hope took a seat. 'Overwhelmed' described exactly how she felt. She didn't hear a word the others said to her. She would have lost her ship anyways and she was glad that Riddick would take it. Would he take her with him if she asked? Although she now knew the way in, there would be no way out for her. She wondered what they'd do with her. Would they believe her when she told them that she was forced to help him? She glanced up when Rhonda tipped with her index finger on her forehead: "Hello, somebody at home? Want to rejoin us? Hope, are you OK?"

Hope faked a smile. "Just tired, Rhonda, just tired. I think I'll go home now. I really need some sleep." She stood up and put on her jacket. She didn't know what to say to Rhonda. Maybe she wouldn't see her again. Rhonda had been her friend since she arrived on Sinus, the only friend she ever had. And she felt like betraying her. She hugged her tight "Bye Rhonda".


	9. Chapter 9

**IX.**

In the meantime Riddick had read all the books that at least seemed interesting to him. After working out several times and rummaging through her apartment countless times he started to worry. He only could speculate what she was doing at the moment. He hated to depend on somebody. 

He was tempted to leave the apartment more than once but he hadn't a clue what would await him on the outside. For all he knew they could have declared law of war by now. He made several plans how to get to the ship and turned them down again. He came to realize that most likely in the end Hope would have to pay the debts. There would be no way out for her and she would go to jail. For him. He knew that she wouldn't survive a day in slam. 

He was debating with his inner beast, he was torn between his usual self and somebody buried deep inside him.

'_Why do you mind?'_ I don't.

'_Of course you do'._ She doesn't deserve slam.

'_You fall for her.'_ No!

'_Sure?'_ I could take her with me.

'_And then what? Play happy family?'_ Just to keep her safe.

'_Mhm. Safe with a murderer.'_ I wouldn't hurt her.

'_Remember last time you cared for someone?'_ I wouldn't let it happen again.

'_You couldn't save her, why do you think it will be different this time?'_ Because!

Would she come with him? Change a comfortable life, a job she loved, friends and respect for a life dominated by running from mercs, violence and distress? Nobody would, why should she? 

He was in a really bad mood and short of slamming his fist in the wall when he heard her walking up the stairs. Her footsteps sounded like she would carry a heavy weight. He knew she had to be tired but he was sure something else was out of order. With the shiv in his hand he waited beneath the door. She hadn't yet opened it completely when he grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her inside. After a glance outside he slammed the door shut. "Hope?" 

That's all she wanted … Riddick gone crazy! Hope tried to get rid of him and succeeded because he didn't make any effort in holding her. Her face was flushed in anger and she was short of starting to yell at him when she suddenly realized that she hadn't enough power anymore nor was she willing to deal with his paranoia or what ever it was that let him react the way he did. She was so fed up with all the things happening in the last days that instead she turned around and silently walked to the kitchen.

She didn't care if he would follow her, she just wanted a time out. She took the only bottle of booze she had out of the cupboard and poured herself a glass full of gin. She didn't even like the taste but it didn't matter. She just hoped that it would help her forget everything for at least a short time. She leaned against the cupboard and already had the glass on her lips when Riddick appeared behind her and took it out of her hand.

"Shit, Hope, what did you take?" he snapped at her "Your pupils are huge. And I don't think that alcohol will do you any good with the drugs you already had."

Turning around she glared at him and tried to get the glass back but he smashed it in the sink and yelled at her. "What the hell did you take!" Riddick abhorred drugs, he had seen too often what they did to good men and women.

Hope was jammed between Riddick and the cupboard and when he yelled at her she just lost it. She fisted her hands and punched him as hard as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"You goddamn bastard! It's been amphetamines! And do you really think I took them just for fun? I never took drugs before but to help you I did it! I worked for 20 hours without a break to get you off of that planet and then my boss 'rewarded' me with a promotion that confines me to deskwork! But I thought that's OK, at least I can help Riddick, cause I now know how to get him into the hangar and that it wouldn't matter that I wouldn't be able to work on the Defiant anymore coz you would have it anyways. I was absolutely fine with that! And then I got home and you drag me in like I'm the enemy, you threaten me with a knife and treat me like a junkie! I don't deserve that!" 

She was crying so hard he could hardly understand a word she was saying. She punched him until she was too tired to lift her hands anymore and then just fell against him and sobbed violently. 

He waited patiently, let her ride through her anger and exhaustion and when she stopped punching him he wordlessly took her into his arms. He held her tight und rubbed her back until she calmed down and then bent down to whisper in her ear: "I'm sorry. I don't think you are a junkie…" a brief moment of silence to prepare himself for his next words. "Hope, come with me." His voice was even more husky than usual. He buried his face in her hair. Did he really say it out loud? Does he really want her with him?

All he knew was he didn't want to leave her behind. "Come with me" he whispered again. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the great Revs! ! I'm so glad you like the story!**

**Jhalya: you made my husband jealous; I had to share the chocolate bunny with him ;-) :-)**

**And another BIG THANKS to Honey76 - she knows why**

**Since my Computer broke down and the Notebook I borrowed doesn't 'like' me (I'm afraid that's mutual) it will take a few time for the next chapter to come up but I'll be back as soon as possible**

**And here we go:**

**X.**

Hope buried her face in Riddick's chest She was exhausted, mentally and physically. The last days had been a roller coaster. Her whole world was turned upside down. But what had her freaked out the most was the excitement she took out of it. How she enjoyed the adrenaline highs. And how she enjoyed being near this man. She loved his scent, his hands on her, the way he looked at her. She even enjoyed their quarreling. He enraged her in seconds but also was able to calm her down in no time. He held her tight after her breakdown, rubbed her back in soothing circles. But not for a split second she thought he could feel the same way she did.

She didn't believe her ears when she heard his whispered offer. She looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" Did he really want to take her with him? "But, I .."

Riddick shook his head. "No, you are right. Stupid idea. Forget about it." Riddickcursed himself. 'What gave you the idea she actually would come with you. Leave everything behind to join someone like you'.

She nearly fell when he abruptly stepped back and released her. She was totally dumbfounded. She couldn't get it. Did he really ask her to come with him? She didn't haveto think about it. There was nothing that held her back on this planet. And she wanted to be with him. She managed to grab his sleeve.

"Riddick, wait. Did you really mean it? Aren't you afraid that I would slow you down, put you in more danger?"

He looked at her for a moment. Did he mean it? Yes. Was he sure it's the right thing to do? Hell, no. He would have to train her. She had to be able to defend herself, to fight. He couldn't have a weak and untrained woman at his side that totally depends on him.

"I meant it. And no, don't get me wrong it will be hard. I'm not the easiest person to live with and you've got a lot to learn. You have to trust me completely. And there are a few rules you have to follow strictly. When I tell you to do something you'll do it without asking, like it or not. Don't ever challenge my decisions, I won't discuss them with you. You've got no clue how to survive out there and I have to teach you everything necessary. It will be hard and the workout might be painful but crying won't make me pity of you. If you don't want to learn don't ever doubt it that I will dump you on the next planet. Are we clear on this?"

Hope held his gaze. Did she trust him enough? Could she surrender to him? Follow his orders without asking?

She beamed at him "Yes, I'll come with you".

"You really sure? There is no way back. You'll have to leave everything behind, can't say good bye to anybody. And you will be with one of the most wanted convicts in the whole universe. We'll always have mercs on our necks and because you are with me they'll treat you like me. And that won't change. Are you absolutely sure that's what you want?" A really long speech for Riddick but she had to understand what she'd have to deal with.

Hope nodded. She had thought about that. She wasn't that blue-eyed to think it would be a walk in the park. But she knew with his help she could deal with it. She had a chance with him she wouldn't have if she stayed. "There is already no way back when I take you to the ship. The truth is I wanted to go with you since coming back from Gramps. And I'm aware of the consequences."

"You knew that there would be no way out for you and still wanted to help me? Why?"

Hope shrugged her shoulders and looked down to the floor. "If they get me I possibly don't even go to jail. They need my knowledge and skills. If they get you, you are dead." The thought of a dead Riddick nearly let her loose her control again. She had to fight back tears before she could continue "They have to kill you because of the statistics. Runaway convicts get shot on this planet. The government wants to shut down the jail. It is old and safety can not be guaranteed anymore. Convicts shot on the run don't scramble the statistics and prevent the jail from getting shut down. I'm sure they've killed each of the others that escaped with you by now."

For minutes they sat there in silence, lost in thought. Then Riddick gave her a gentle shove. "Get ready. Just take what's absolutely necessary. It has to fit in the backpack or it has to stay behind. Get a move on, we've got to go."

Hope turned around. He couldn't be serious! The backpack was way too small to get everything in. She was about to start an argument when she saw his face. It showed his 'don't' fuck with me' expression she already knew and she decided not to discuss his order.

Riddick smiled inwardly. He knew that she would be a fast learner. "We'll get everything you'll need as soon as we are safe. Now go on and I'll get something to eat."

Hope had a hard time to decide what she should take with her. She had a close look at the things in the apartment, took an item, put it back. She never would come back here. They would search her apartment, touch her belongings. They would ransack her whole apartment in search of evidence. The very thought of it let her stomach twist. All of a sudden she wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing and she was short of telling Riddick that she had changed her mind when she felt him behind her. He had sensed her mood and turned her around.

"Listen, I know it isn't easy. I know you are scared. You should be. But I promise to keep you safe. Everything will be all right." He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and for a moment lost himself in the thought of loosening the braid she always wore. He wondered how it would feel to comb with his fingers through her long hair. 'Stop it Riddick, don't go there!'

Hope would have given a fortune to read his thoughts. She could not exactly read his expression, but by all means it let her knees get wobbly. His confidence pacified her and she started to look around again. She took the few pictures of her family she had and the necklace her mother had given her when she left Aurelius. She then had to swear to take good care of it, to never leave it behind. _"It is part of your origin"_ her mother had told her. The pendant was heavy, made of a metal she couldn't identify. Strange symbols mingled with each other. She somehow thought that she should know their meanings. That buried deep inside her the answer lied dormant. She put it around her neck and took a last look. Except of her beloved books the necklace and the pictures were the only things that really meant something to her.

She took out the clothes she would take with her and with the shirt and trousers she would wear she vanished into the bathroom. On board of the ship there would be a sonic shower and she really wanted to feel hot water streaming down her body just one last time. When she exited the bathroom Riddick had already packed the clothes she had laid on the bed.

"You ready? You didn't pack as much as I thought."

Hope smiled at him "I've got everything that matters". She sat down to put on her shoes.

Riddick contemplated her shoes and kicked them with his boots. "Don't you have shoes that are more useful than ….. those?"

"Of course I do. I always pick out my wardrobe to be appropriate for a shipnapping." She muttered to herself, prudently very low. She went for her working boots, heavy army boots she wore while working on the balcony with her plants. She bought them after nearly squashing her toe beneath a heavy flower pot. After lacing them up she adjusted the strap of her computer and was ready to go.

"I told you not to take more than you can get in the backpack" Riddick growled. "Put it in here or leave it."

"Riddick, I have to carry it. It's the key that will open up all doors. I can hack in each system with it. And I can't leave it behind. It's important for me. All my inventions and projects are stored on it."

Instead of an answer he turned around and went to the door. "It will slow you down. You are responsible for it. Don't whine it's too heavy because I won't carry it for you."

"Jerk" she whispered. Again very low.

"I did hear that. No come on!"


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for all the wonderfull reviews!

And of course Honey76 for help and support.

**XI.**

She locked the door although she didn't really know why. She had some nostalgic feelings. She would never return to water her flowers or to have a chat with Rhonda. She would miss her. Would Rhonda hate her when she learned what she had done? And Gramps. And her books.

But then she resolutely shook off the sad feelings. She was going to move off for the adventure of a lifetime, no time for sadness. Except of Rhonda she didn't socialize with her co-workers and she'd never felt really at home on Sinus anyways. And she didn't like Compsyn's company policy at all.

She hurried to catch up with Riddick, a smile spread across her face: "We've got to go down to the cellar. From there leads a passage to the mall and there we can steal a vehicle." She saw Riddick staring at her. "Now what? We are going to steal a space ship. A vehicle more or less won't count."

Riddick grinned. "Sometimes you are downright scary, babe. Go on, lead the way." It wouldn't hurt to let her take the lead though he already knew about the passage.

It didn't take long to find one with shaded windows and with her computer she had it open and activated within 30 seconds. She couldn't resist grinning at Riddick very self-satisfied. "Told you." She rummaged for a second in the pocket of her jacket and took out 2 headsets. "Tailor-made" she explained "I put them together a few weeks ago when I was bored. They are tap-proof."

Riddick shook his head. "I don't intend on splitting up, we won't need them."

"Oh, come on Riddick, just humor me!" She shipped the little device in his hand and put hers in her ear.

The streets were nearly empty and they arrived at the hangar in no time. They deposited the vehicle and went the last klick by foot. After a retina scan and entering a complicated code the backdoor opened for them.

"No guards?" Riddick didn't like it when something went too smooth. More often than not it was exactly the point when everything started to go down the drain.

Hope just shrugged her shoulders. "That's normal. It's impossible to open that door if you don't have the clearance and besides that the door is bomb proof."

The whole building was like a fortress and just a few guards patrolled during the night and most of the time they stayed near the bureaus. The corridors were dimly lit and deserted. The morning shift would not arrive within 3 hours. The hangar was situated on the other side of the building and the danger of being discovered was not very big until they got nearer to it.

They'd already passed two more checkpoints and had arrived at the 3rd when they heard footsteps behind them. Hope glanced at Riddick "I can deal with it, just hide" she whispered. And so Riddick melt into the darkness behind the console.

Hope didn't really know what to do but turned in the direction of the approaching footsteps. From the corner of her eye she could see Riddick taking his shiv out and Hope was dripping with sweat when the watchman turned round the corner. She recognized him. Of all people it had to be Fred! She'd had problems with him while working late. He thought of himself as irresistible and didn't take a 'no' for an answer. Hope put on a smile and stepped back from Riddick and his hiding place so Fred would stand with his back to Riddick. Hope desperately thought for a way to get rid of Fred but didn't come up with a plan, she would have to improvise. Fred was kind of handsome but he had the scariest, empty eyes Hope had ever seen. She shivered but managed to scowl at him.

Fred smiled as cocky as usual "Hey beautiful, another night-shift? Or did you miss me already?" He approached her till he nearly touched her.

Hope swallowed, the urge to vomit was overwhelming. "I had an experiment running and I need to check on it. And I'm sure you've got something to do as well" Hope's answer was not very polite and her voice was icy. She hoped that he would get the hint but he ignored her reply completely and took another step to her.

"You know, I always told you that you are in need of a man. A real man like me, warming your bed and keeping you too satisfied to think of your work all day long. You don't have to pretend to be the ice queen. I know you want me." Hope could feel his breath in her face.

He was going to grab her when Riddick appeared like a wraith behind him. Fred had no chance to react. The shiv paused a moment at Fred's throat. "She already got a man" Riddick whispered in Fred's ear and in a swift motion cut his throat.

Riddick had watched the scene with rising anger. He didn't want that scum to touch her. He hated the way he spoke to her. She was his and nobody touched what was his. 'His?' Against his better judgment he started to think of her as 'his'.

Hope was petrified. She'd never seen a corpse let alone somebody get killed. She wasn't able to move until Riddick shook her. "Did you really think it would be easy? You better get used to it. You'll see more dead bodies when you stay with me." He was angry and let her suffer for it. He couldn't forgive her for sneaking into his heart and making him think of her as "his".

Hope didn't really know how to cope with the cruel side of Riddick, she wasn't sure if she ever would. "He was a greasy heel but did you really have to kill him?" She fought a touch of nausea.

Riddick raised his index finger "Lesson one: Don't leave somebody behind that will attack you from the rear. Last chance to go back, Hope. You have to decide now and better be quick. This is the point of no return." Hope just stared at him and Riddick's anger vanished as fast as it's raised. He nearly felt sorry. "Babe, are you with me?" he asked in a softer tone.

Hope shrugged off her stupor, put in the code for that checkpoint and opened the door. She hadn't spoken a word yet. After taking his gun Riddick had dragged the body behind the console and closed up to her. "Babe, any other unfinished business we need to clarify?" He searched in her face for an answer relieved that he just saw grim determination in it.

Fortunately it's been the last checkpoint to pass until they got to the hangar and they reached the rolling gate without further problems. To Hopes surprise it was closed and she hurried to put in the code. Maybe the power failure was the reason it was down and locked. It was a nasty surprise that the computer didn't accept her code. She tried it twice but the result was all the same. "Shit" she muttered and kicked the door as hard as she could. She was tired and angry and freaked out and hadn't the patience to deal with a stupid non code taking fucking door.

Riddick had watched her with amusement. "And I thought that it's your computer that will open up all doors. You could have told me that your wonder boots will do the job as well."

Hope glared at him. She sucked in air to yell at him when she realized that he just wanted to get her out of her mood. For a moment she smiled at him and than connected her computer with the panel beside the door.

She concentrated on hacking in and after a minute the rolling gate began to slide up. After that the only thing left to do was programming the door to block after closing. "Could you go and get the engine started? The warp core will need a few minutes to be ready for take off. I'll activate the headset, Ok?"

Riddick shoved the backpack through the fast growing gap. Before following it he took a step to Hope. "Don't take too much time or I'll go and get you."


	12. Chapter 12

**XII.**

Hope concentrated on her computer when she heard Riddick swearing, followed by clashing and banging. "Riddick, what are you doing? We still need the ship. Get it started and don't destroy it."

"This ship is a fucking mess. How are you able to work in here? Just got it cleaned up a little."

Hope listened closely but Riddick didn't throw out any more. From the sounds she could hear through the earpiece she could tell that Riddick had dropped himself in the pilot's seat. She heard him tapping in commands when it suddenly got quiet.

"Hope?"

"Mhm?"

"Didn't you forget something?"

Hope thought it over for a moment. "Nope. What do you mean?"

"The code, Hope." Riddick's voice sounded a little bit impatient.

She gave herself a mental smack in the forehead. Of course! "'Defiant'. The code is 'Defiant'."

After a long moment of utter silence she heard him laugh. "You are not really telling me that 'Defiant' is the best you could come up with? Whom did you want to confuse - Winnie the Pooh?"

"Oh, come on, Riddick. It's just temporary. Everybody had to remember it and you have no clue how dumb some of the workers are. We'll change it on our way. And how the hell do you know Winnie the Pooh?" she snapped at him.

She unplugged her computer and stepped inside the hangar. In a few minutes they would be safe. Nobody would be able to open the door within the next 24 hours without heavy tools. She went to the console from where the dome was controlled. The door had nearly slid down when the sirens started to howl. The sirens where followed by footsteps that approached the door. Hope nearly panicked.

"Riddick, they are here and the door is too slow. It won't be shut in time."

"Just stay down and hide. I'm on my way."

Hope took cover and frantically put in the last sequence that would open the dome.

"I said STAY DOWN!" she heard Riddick and tried to make herself invisible. 'Just concentrate on the task. Riddick will take care of them. All you have to do is open the dome. That's your job.'

The first shot startled her but she continued with her work. Her fingers flew over the keyboard and soon the dome started to open. She secured her computer and got ready to go to the ship. "I'm ready" she whispered.

"Stay down until I say otherwise. When I give you the command you run to the ship as fast as you can. And keep your head down."

Hope's heart beat fast and her mouth was dry but to her surprise the fear kept within limits. She knew Riddick would keep her safe. 'Be honest, Hope, you are turning into an adrenaline junkie' she grinned. 'Well-behaved, boring, adapted, can have no fun with Hope running havoc. Who would have thought of that?' She tried to control her breathing. She was caught in the crossfire between Riddick and the guards. A quick glance backwards showed her that the door was nearly closed. Just a half meter separated it from the floor. In the last possible moment three of the guards rolled in under the door and positioned themselves behind several containers.

Suddenly Hope realized that Riddick had stopped shooting. The only shooting she could hear was from behind.

'Riddick is Ok, Riddick is Ok' she started to say like a mantra.

Her feet started to feel numb from kneeling when she heard a suppressed cry and a body dropping to the floor. Riddick must have gotten rid of one of the guards. The silence that fell over the hangar when the guards also stopped shooting was alarming. Hope bit her bottom lip. It was working on her nerves not to know what was happening when she heard one of the guards:

"Miss Hope, do you hear me? We know that he has forced you to help him."

It was chief Jorgeson. He has always been friendly and often had escorted her to the door when she worked late to avoid Fred's advances.

"Miss Hope, we can help you. Just tell us where he is. Help us get him and then everything will be all right. He is dangerous and he will kill you like he killed all the others."

And then silence again. And another body dropping to the floor.

'Not Riddick, not Riddick!'

Hope didn't even hear him breath over the headset, he was like a ghost. She risked a blink to find out what was going on. If only he would tell her what to do. She heard the chief again.

"Miss Hope, we've got him. It's safe now, you can come out!"

'No, that can't be true!'

She didn't believe it. Jorgeson's voice came out of the direction she had expected Riddick to be. It must be true. Riddick would have said something by now, wouldn't he? Without Riddick she could as well capitulate. She sighed and slowly struggled to her feet.

And then she heard Riddick yell "STAY DOWN". But it was too late already. Jorgeson had seen her. The shot that hit her threw her back against a container. She broke down at the bottom of it and with her eyes closed she waited for the second shot that surprisingly never came. Instead she heard an unbelievable cry of pain from Jorgeson and she could hear Riddick growl. "Today must be your lucky day coz if I'd have time I'd really hurt you."

Hope opened her eyes and saw Riddick dropping Jorgeson's dead body. From the outer side of the door they could hear shouting. Somebody was trying to open the door with a welding torch.

Riddick kneeled beside Hope. A pool of blood was piling up beneath her.

"I told you to stay down."


	13. Chapter 13

Honey76: can't thank you enough!

Jhalya: promise I try

and thanks for the great revs

**XIII.**

Riddick took off his shirt and pressed it against the bullet wound. He had to stop the bleeding or she wouldn't make it. He lifted her up and hurried to the ship. She was such a lightweight and so fragile in his arms, she didn't slow him down a bit.

A quick glance to the door showed him that the cutting torch was making its way through the door. He could see the fast growing hole they already cut in it.

Riddick strapped Hope in the co-pilot's seat. They had to get off first and then he would take care of her. He could only hope that she would make it that long. The injury itself wasn't that bad but she was bleeding too much.

Hope had closed her eyes. She felt numb and was surprised; she had expected a deeper pain, hot and deadly. She could hear Riddick working on the helm. Not very much longer and they would be safe. They would really make it!

"Hope, look at me." She must have dozed off because Riddick was bent over her, watching her closely.

Hope sighed. She knew what would come now. "I'm sorry, Riddick. I know you told me …"

Riddick cut her off. "We'll talk about it later." He took her hand and laid it on the already soaked shirt. "I want you to press the shirt against your wound as hard as you can while I get us off the planet. You have to hang in there till we reach space. Do you understand me? Hope, open your eyes! NOW!"

Hope forced her eyes open and nodded. She was sure she could do that. Just stay awake a little while longer.

Riddick had strapped himself in the pilot's seat. He sealed the hatch and put in the final command. The ship slowly rose from the ground. He maneuvered it outside the hangar. It responded slightly different than the other ships he had flown. Although the handling was the same he could feel the power behind the warp drive. Riddick couldn't stifle a smile. Hope was right, the Defiant definitely was a great ship. It quickly gained altitude and it didn't take long to reach outer space. He could nearly taste it on his tongue: freedom.

Riddick fed the board computer with coordinates that would get them to a place far away from any shipping lanes, an absolutely empty and forlorn place in space and activated the autopilot. It was about high time to take care of Hope.

Hope had stared outside. Space was so beautiful and it was for the first time she saw it from the front row.

She turned her head to Riddick when he rose from the pilot's seat and smiled at him. "It is so beautiful out there."

'Women!' "It is cold out there" he growled.

"Not much of a romanticist, are you?" A sudden pain shuddering through her fragile form let the smile on her face crumble.

Riddick just shook his head. "Let's take care of you. I hope you've got a first aid kit in here?"

Hope nodded. "In the first quarter on the left side. But you have to destroy the beacon first."

Riddick had a different opinion on that. "You are bleeding to death. I'll deactivate it later."

He was going to lift her when she grabbed his arm. It was difficult for her to speak. "You have to throw it out of the air lock and change course. You can't deactivate it. I know what it's capable of. I built it."

Riddick sighed. With her he did this too often for his taste. "Sometimes you are too clever for your own sake, Hope. Time is running out for you, no time to discuss."

Hope gasped for air. She was in considerable pain by now. "Then don't waste time and throw it out. I don't want them to find us now we've made it that far."

"Stubborn mule" Riddick muttered but shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide his concern. "It's your funeral."

When he returned Hope was unconscious. The hand that was supposed to press the shirt against the wound was dangling beside her limp form. Her face was pale and blood was dripping to the floor. Riddick cursed. He shouldn't have listened to her.

He laid her down on the bed in the quarter with the first aid kit. The company thankfully hadn't skimped on it and he found everything he would need. He worked fast and sure. It wasn't the fist time he had to tend a bullet wound but it was the first time it wasn't just a simple job. This time he cared. He was nearly finished when Hope opened her eyes.

"Hey, back again? How do you feel?" He gently pushed her messy hair out of her face.

"Peachy. Did you throw it out?"

"I should have thrown you out. You are not following orders" he smiled at her. He finished dressing her wound and covered her with a blanket. "How do you really feel?"

"Tired. And it hurts like hell. Did you take my computer with us?" Hope wanted to know.

"Of course. But you have to sleep now. You can have it when you feel better."

"Riddick please, you have to know the code." Hope grabbed for him. "Just listen" and told him how to open the files.

"Hope, you'll be Ok. I won't need it. You are the brain, I am the muscle. We'll keep it that way, hm?" Riddick answered in a futile afford to cheer her up.

He didn't like where their conversation drifted.

Hope gave him a small smile. "Don't pretend to be dumb. I know you are not." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Could you please hold my hand just for a minute?" Her hand looked so small in his. He stroke the back of her hand with his calloused thumb.

He also didn't like her ragged breathing.

"Hope, you have to fight! I won't let you give up. Just a few minutes until the meds kick in. I know you can make it!" he demanded insistently.

But Hope didn't hear him anymore. Her hand went limp in his.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV.**

Riddick's vision blurred for a second. Not again! A vein was pulsating on his temple. The image of another woman appeared before his inner eye. Kate. She had had faith in him. She had died because of him. He hadn't been able to save her. NOT AGAIN!

He grabbed the ampoule with adrenaline and then immediately started with cardiopulmonary resuscitation. He lost track of time while applying cardiac massage and doing artificial respiration. "Come on Hope, you won't die on me! Don't you dare and die on me!" He worked like possessed and finally he could feel it, hear it. Her heart started to beat again, she sucked in air and it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

He closed his eyes and let relieve wash over him. She wouldn't leave him. He would not loose her. He didn't even care about that constant nagging inner voice of his.

She didn't wake up but her heartbeat remained steady. Somehow he knew she would make it now. He covered her up and careful not to touch her injury lay down beside her. He had to get some rest too. The ship was on autopilot on its new course and he could concede himself some downtime. He would get awaken if Hope's condition changed.

For a brief moment he just watched her breathing. She was a beautiful woman even in her miserable state. He was proud of her. And though she looked fragile she had a strength in her he admired. She didn't freak out and could handle the pain. Maybe it really would work out well. Although there would be some serious discussions about following orders and having trust.

When Riddick woke up Hope's condition hadn't changed. She was still unconscious but it seemed that her complexion wasn't as pale as hours before. He gave her another shot of the emergency meds and then headed to the cockpit. He had a call to make.

It didn't take long and Imam's face appeared on the screen. "Mr. Riddick, how nice to see you. There is rumor that you have escaped from another prison. How are you?"

Riddick hat no sense for pleasantries and put Imam in the picture without any further ado.

Imam's face was troubled when Riddick had finished. "So it is true. You have kidnapped that poor woman? Will you leave her here so she can get back home?"

Riddick was starting to get angry. "Holy man, you didn't listen. I did NOT kidnap her. She is here on her own free will. Are you willing to provide us with what we need or not?"

Imam sighed. "Of course I will help you. I owe you. Just send me a specification of the things you need. Will you stay and see Jack?"

Riddick shook his head. "No time for that. We are safer out here and Hope is in no condition to make visits. We'll leave immediately after loading everything. Bring Jack with you if she wants to see me." And with a "We'll arrive in about 20 hours" he disconnected.

Riddick checked Hopes vitals and found them unchanged. He wasn't someone to baby-sit and decided to have a closer look at the ship.

It was designed like the CI201RV. The hull seemed to be different; it must have been modified because of the higher speed the hull would have to stand. He could see that there were more bulkheads than usual. The hatch with the airlock was in the front just behind the cockpit that was equipped with twice as much control consoles as normal. From there a corridor led to another bulkhead. On each side of the corridor three quarters. The bulkhead on the end opened to another corridor that led left and right past another quarter. If Riddick had to guess he would have said it was the engine-room. He would inspect it on his way back. He continued on the left passage and reached the hold. At the rear section of it was a large hatch, big enough for bulky cargo.

Riddick shook his head. He had counted five bulkheads. Either the warp core was more dangerous than he had thought or somebody at Compsyn was a real bulkhead fan. Fine for him. Better safe than sorry.

He was right with the engine-room. In the middle of it sat the warp core. Of course he hadn't seen one yet in reality but it looked impressive.

Most of the quarters as well as the cargo hold were filled with tools, components and gadgets in various states of completion. And he found a big stock of strange crystals in the engine-room.

They didn't remove the inbuilt kitchen and sanitary facilities but it would be hard work to make the ship inhabitable. Imam would provide them with the food they would need in the fist time as well as all kinds of meds and some clothes but everything else they would have to get on their way. They would have to do a few jobs to get enough money. He thought of Lennie. He always had something that needed a quiet transportation.

Yes, he absolutely could see himself live on this ship. It was big enough that they would not tread on their toes but not big enough to draw attention.

The only inhabitable quarter with a bed was the one Hope lay in. They would have to share it for the time being. Would she mind? He definitely would need a room for workout to be able to stay on his side of the bed. On his way back to their quarter he picked up her computer. He sat down beside the bed and started to wipe off the dried in blood.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV.**

They reached New Mecca with Hope still unconscious. Riddick landed on the little private landing field Imam had directed him to. He just had opened the hatch when he heard a shriek and a more than cheerful Jack ran to him. "You are back! Are you here to take me with you? You are, aren't you?" She didn't even breathe between sentences.

"Jack, you don't behave like you should!" they heard Imam from behind. Jack completely ignored him and stormed inside the ship. Riddick and Imam followed her slowly. "Did you get everything?"

Imam nodded. "Yes, everything is here. And I've got some money for you, too. May I speak to her?"

Riddick shook his head in disbelieve. "You still think I've kidnapped her? You should know me better than that. She is in here."

Jack was staring at Hope and when Riddick and Imam entered the quarter she turned to them. "Who is she? Will she come with us? She isn't dead, is she?"

Imam looked imploringly at Riddick who got the hint.

"No, Jack, she is not dead. And you cannot come with us. You are still too young. You have to grow up and finish school first."

Jack didn't take it very well. "But Riddick, you take HER with you. She has even managed to get injured. She's a burden. _**I**_ could help you." she whined.

Riddick's face turned into stone. "She got shot while _helping_ me. End of discussion." He turned to Imam. "Let's get everything in here. I want to leave ASAP." He left and began to carry in the crates.

Imam hurried to follow him. "Mr. Riddick, she didn't mean it. She is just disappointed. But she is right in one point - you should leave Hope with us. I can take her to a hospital. She might die without proper medical care. And maybe we can straighten things out and she can go back. She is not cut out for a life like that."

Riddick's voice was calm when he answered but it was clear that he was short of losing patience. "I'll say it one last time, holy man, and you better listen carefully. She is with me because she wanted to. I will not leave her. And believe me, if she had to make the decision she would prefer to die in space and not in slam. I'm absolutely positive that there is already a bounty on her head, no matter what they officially say."

Imam sighed again. He would have preferred to talk to her. It wasn't that he didn't believe Riddick, but maybe he could persuade her to stay on New Mecca. He was confused when Riddick dropped the crate he carried and left him standing there.

Hope opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Riddick holding her hand and now there was an angry teenager staring at her. She was more than relieved when she heard Riddick's footsteps approach.

Riddick knew that she was awake the second she opened her eyes. He found Jack still staring at Hope and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey, there, you had me worried for a minute. How do you feel?" He would have liked to touch her but not in front of Imam and Jack.

Hope wasn't sure how she felt. Tired. Confused. Mercifully the pain had lessened. "I don't know. Dizzy? And thirsty."

Riddick smiled his almost smile and gave her some water to drink. "You'll feel fine soon, the worst part is over. Jack and Imam." He pointed to the two persons looking at her curiously. "Old friends of mine. They have helped us to get some supply. Imam wants you to stay here. He is concerned you might not know with whom you got involved. Do you want to talk to him? I have to go out for an hour to get some things that weren't on the list I gave Imam anyways."

Hope just nodded. "I'll be fine." She didn't want Riddick to leave her alone with these strangers. But when Riddick trusted them she would too. And she knew Riddick would have to secure himself some weapons.

Riddick left the ship without any further explanations and Imam took his place. "You know that he is going for weapons, do you? I don't know why you are with him but you can change your mind now. I would take you with us and help you fix things up. And I can take you to a hospital. You are a scientist; this is no life for you."

Hope just shook her head. "I'm exactly where I want to be. How do you know so much about me?"

"News spread fast in this part of the universe. They are looking for you. They say that he has kidnapped you. Please, now is the time to rethink your decision."

Hope was touched by Imams worry about her well-being. "Imam," she said softly "Riddick didn't kidnap me, I volunteered to help him. And he told me about the consequences it would bear. I'm perfectly fine here. You don't have to worry about me."

"How long do you know him? A week? And you already got shot and nearly died."

"Imam, it was my own fault, he told me to stay down. Let me ask you something: do you believe in destiny?"

Imam nodded yes but then asked "You can't really think he is yours? He is an honorable man, but I don't think it's a good decision to stay with him. He is dangerous. The life he leads is dangerous."

Hope had enough of the conversation. She was tired and didn't think that it would lead somewhere. "I'm sorry, Imam. You can't change my mind. I'm staying. But thank you for your concern." She closed her eyes and was ready to sleep when she heard Riddick come back.

Imam met Riddick in the airlock and from his expression Riddick could tell that he hadn't been successful in persuading Hope to stay at New Mecca.

"Mr. Riddick, I'm honest with you. I've tried everything to make her change her decision to go with you. But I failed, she didn't waver once. Promise me at least to take good care of her. She is a gentle soul and it will be hard for her."

Riddick nodded in agreement. "She has the heart of a warrior. She even stands up against me. I wouldn't have taken her with me if I wasn't sure she would make it."

Imam was already out of the ship when Riddick heard Jack behind him: "Riddick, are you mad with me? I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I didn't want to insult her. Are we still friends?"

"Yes, Jack, we are. And no, I'm not angry. But you better understand that it's too dangerous out there for a kid. And you are still a kid. Your place is here, with Imam. He will take good care of you."

"But someday you'll come and take me with you?" She looked at him with big eyes.

"When it is safe for you."

Jack smiled and was happy again. Her hero wasn't mad at her and someday she would convince him to take her with him. And maybe even Hope wasn't that dislikable.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI.**

Riddick was satisfied with his new shivs. Finally he felt fully dressed again. He even had gotten some shivs for Hope. He couldn't wait to show her how to handle them. But at first she had to get well again. He allowed her to get up for a few hours each day but she still got tired very fast. Most of the day she stayed in bed with her computer on her knees, tearing her hair over the blueprints for the cloaking device, the weapons phalanx or what ever gadget she had in her mind.

Riddick had cleared out one of the quarters and was going to fit out the room so they could use it for their workout.

As fast as Hope had recovered from the Risian flu back on Sinus she regained her strength now after she got shot and she started to get antsy. She nagged Riddick about the training and he finally gave in. They started with simple moves that quickly turned into serious workout. Hope had to start from scratch but she was eager to learn and it made her furious when she failed to make a move correct, sometimes Riddick even had to slow her down.

Riddick was more than satisfied with her good progress with the shivs but when it came to self-defense he wasn't sure what to do with her. She tried really hard to learn how to move and sometimes it was downright difficult to get a hold of her but she didn't fight back properly. He had to get her to fight back at all costs. He couldn't afford another woman completely depending on him.

His thoughts wandered back again. Kate. He then had made the mistake of not teaching her how to fight. Kate hadn't wanted him to. _"You are everything I need to keep me safe."_ At that time he was young and priggish and still had a lot to learn himself. He won't let that happen again. He won't risk losing her because of his own slackness. He was not one to make a mistake twice. It would be lethal for both of them if Hope wasn't able to stand up for herself.

He mused about it over and over until it hit him. Imam had precisely defined it: gentle soul. She didn't strike back because she didn't want to hurt him. Riddick grinned. Not two of her would be able to hurt him a bit but still it was her concern. And since he knew her well he exactly knew what it would take to encourage her to fight him. He had to trick her into it.

It started as a normal workout. Although he pushed her more and more and she was already soaked with sweat after the first half of it. Then he started to tease her. Just a little bit to not make her suspicious. A snide remark here about her condition, a mocking one there about a move that in reality wasn't that bad. He could see her anger building up and it cost him to hold back the evil grin that wanted to spread over his face. After another half hour of pushing her around he finally smacked her to the wall where she remained sitting on the floor, heavily panting.

"Oh, my, Hope. Did I make a mistake taking you with me? You are fighting like a sissy" he said in his best sarcastic voice.

Hope just glared at him.

Obviously he had underestimated her self-control. Riddick faked a deep sigh. "Ok, let's have a break. I don't want you to crumble." Yes, now he was getting somewhere: Hope started to get furious.

Hope didn't know what possessed Riddick. She tried really hard to learn what he taught her. She never complained about the cuts and bruises and the sore muscles. She didn't deserve a treatment like that! She went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and headed back to the gym. She was soundlessly cursing Riddick and didn't pay much attention what he was doing when she suddenly found herself flat on her back.

Riddick had caught her bottle of water before it could hit the floor and leaned totally relaxed and with a malicious grin against the wall. He slowly took a sip of her water and then held out a hand for her.

Hope ignored his outstretched hand and stood up by herself. "Are you crazy?" she yelled at him "What was that for?"

Riddick calmly took another sip. "Dry your eyes, _babe_. Just learned an important lesson."

Hope hated that smug attitude of his.

"You have to be more aware of your surroundings. Don't ever enter a room without having a look around. You chose to live a dangerous life and if you don't learn the rules you won't survive long enough to complete that precious little ship of yours."

Hope couldn't believe it. "You are such a prick!"

Riddick just grinned. "Yeah, and what you gonna do about it?"

Hope fisted her hands and narrowed her eyes. Enough was enough. She stormed over to him, angrier than she'd ever been.

"_Scumbag!_" - blow

"_Creep!_" - hit

"_Sleaze!_" - punch

"_Slave driver!_" - kick

"_Hard assed_" - cuff- "_sunovabitch!_" - jab

"_Moron!_" - biff

Riddick was very pleased with himself. He knew exactly what buttons to push with her. He couldn't stifle a smile. Angry enough she actually was really good. She still was no match to him … never would be … but she would give most of the men he knew a hard time to fight her. After a while he grabbed her arms and held her tight. "Enough for today."

Hope saw his wide grin and struggled against his grip. Just one more hit to wipe that grin out of his face! She stopped struggling when his face softened. Something was off here.

"Hope, stop it. It was a test! The only way to get you to fight seriously. It's not enough to know the moves, you have to use what you've learned. When someone comes after you just knowing it theoretically is not enough to survive."

He still held her tight to his chest and when Hopes anger vanished it was replaced by a completely different feeling. She liked to be that near to him. To feel his heartbeat. To be enveloped in his strength. Apart from their workout he hadn't touched her since they left Sinus and she had missed it. Sometimes, when they had finished their workout and she watched Riddick concentrating on his own she had a hard time not to go to him, to touch that gorgeous body. To explore him. If she didn't know it better she would have thought that she was falling for him.

For a second the two of them just stood there, savoring the feeling to hold the other.

Before his hand could wander down to her butt he released her. He didn't want to scramble their growing friendship for something with an incalculable outcome. He was sure that she was attracted to him but unsure how far she was willing to go. And unsure if he could take it.

He didn't even admit it to himself but he enjoyed living with her. Her smile for him warmed his heart. She was light where he was dark. He loved her temper when he teased her. She made him laugh with her stories from her childhood, her years at the academy and her descriptions of crazy scientists. She accepted his caginess and his monosyllabic answers. She never nagged him with silly questions and sometimes he even found himself opening up a bit to her. When she forgot time over her gadgets and stayed for endless hours in the engine room he sometimes really missed her presence. And she didn't complain about the constant semidarkness on the ship as long as she had enough light in her engine room.

Admittedly the sleeping arrangement just worked out as long as Riddick didn't go to bed until Hope was sound asleep and he got up before she opened her eyes in the morning. He just once made the mistake to watch her waking up. Her smile at him had totally caught him off guard. He wasn't ready feeling like that.

Their workout didn't help so far. It got harder not to touch her soft body while showing her moves and blocks. The thought of showing her something completely different grew stronger with each day. Sometimes when he was standing behind her, inhaling her scent while correcting her posture the urge to taste her, to sink his teeth in her, biting and licking his way from her neck to her shoulder and over her whole body almost got overwhelming. Sometimes he was craving for a cold, a really cold shower.

If he didn't want to go crazy they would have to stop rather sooner than later at a planet to get another quarter equipped. And this would lead them to Lennie in the first.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII.**

What do you think about a trip to Orkas?" Riddick asked Hope the next day. "We need a few things and we'll have to do a job for Lennie."

Hope was enthusiastic. She loved her life on the ship but the chance to get some fresh air and real food was tempting. "Who's Lennie?"

"Just a guy I know. Since they have cleared out your bank account and mine does not exist we'll have a few jobs to do. Lennie will hire us to do some transporting. He is always in need of somebody owning a ship with a big cargo hold like ours."

"You mean …. smuggling?"

Riddick couldn't help but laugh. "You live with an escaped convict, are guilty of aiding and abetting, you steal a spaceship and still worry about a little smuggling? Hope, you are priceless!"

"Oh, come on" she pouted "I really try but that's all new for me."

Riddick's face turned serious. "Then you better quickly get used to it. That's no fucking game we are playing." He stared at her for a minute to get his point delivered and then changed the topic.

"Is it possible to finish the weapons phalanx first? If so I want you to make a list what you'll need to complete it. I'd like it ready and installed. I have a bad feeling that we will need it soon. And then let's think about the cloaking device."

Hope took a pad and started some calculations. "I don't need anything for the phalanx but if you want something else than phasers we need the hardware to build missiles. Here, that's everything we'll need." She handed him the pad.

Riddick studied it for a moment and nodded. "Mhm. Nothing too fancy. We should get everything on Orkas. You can build them by yourself?"

Hope grinned. "Is there vacuum in space?"

Riddick was in no joking mood. "I take that as a yes. Think of everything else you need. Clothes, boots, whatever. When we arrive at Orkas you'll strictly follow my orders. Don't speak with anybody. Don't draw attention. Don't smile at anybody. And you have to do something with your hair. You look way too nice."

'Did Mr.-no-emotions just admit something?' Hope gave him her brightest smile.

Riddick only glared at her. "And don't do that. I'm serious, Hope. Orkas is a planet that dangerous, most of the time not even mercs go there. I would prefer to leave you on the ship but you need to choose the hardware. When I say 'down' this time you will stay down. Are we clear?"

Hop's face turned red. Unconsciously she touched the scar from the gunshot wound. She was a little meek when she answered "Yes."

**XVII ½**

They landed on the edge of the spaceport. Hope had looked forward to some fresh air but when they opened the hatch they were greeted with air that seemed thick enough to get cut. The smell was even worse. Riddick had made her wearing one of his shirts and the hood covered not only her braid but half of her face. The sleeves were way too long and it hung nearly to her knees. This time she really looked like a dwarf, but Riddick was not satisfied until he had smeared dirt all over her face. She already hated Orkas.

At first they went for the parts she would need for the missiles. To her surprise the creds she had with her when they left Sinus were enough to pay for them. Riddick just shrugged his shoulders. She would get used to it; smuggled goods without certificate are cheap to get. The crates with the component parts as well as the food and the other things they bought would get delivered to the ship the next day.

Hope had all her shivs on her and Riddick had reassured her that she actually was able now to defend herself but nonetheless the people they met scared her shitless. She stayed near Riddick like a shadow and more than once she had to suppress the urge to grab his hand or at least his shirt. As soon as she completes the weapons she would find a way to get her money back. She had worked for it and it was hers. With her money she would not have to go to a planet like Orkas again. At least not too soon.

Riddick had arranged the meeting with Lennie at a bar at two in the morning. He didn't want to take Hope with him to Lennie and because they were too far away from the space port he brought her to a hotel near the meeting place. It was shabby and dirty but nobody would ask anything and from a former visit he knew that they would have a perfect escape route from there to the space port if they needed one.

Hope had to pull herself together not to gag when they entered their room. She'd never smelled something that awful before. Throw up, urine, unwashed bedclothes and something she really didn't want to identify.

"Riddick, please, do I really have to stay here? I'll follow your orders to the point but don't make me stay here. Please!" she pleaded.

Riddick ignored her pleading and finished controlling the room. "You should be safe in here. It's for your own good. Don't go outside until the building burns down. No lights and don't use the bed. We don't want you to take a whole zoo back to the ship."

Hope stood totally forlorn in the middle of the room. "Riddick, please."

Riddick didn't even turn around on his way out. "STAY.IN.HERE!"

Hope stared after him until the door was long closed. Was that her punishment for not following his orders in the hangar? She had hoped that the subject wouldn't come up again. Since then she had really tried hard to follow his orders and has more than once bitten on her tongue when she didn't agree with him. Didn't he see that she really made an effort to follow his rules? Hope pursed her lips. When he meant to break her he would be surprised.

Since the floor seemed less dirty than the only chair in the room she sat down beneath the window and booted up her computer. She had an idea about the replicator on their way into town and she wanted to do some calculations anyways.

After a few minutes she shut the computer down, she couldn't concentrate on it. Too much was on her mind. She reviewed the last weeks. She really liked living with Riddick although he still was a mystery for her. She couldn't make him out. Sometimes he told her bits and pieces of his life but that occasions were rare. She could feel that something in his past had gone bad. Really bad. But he wouldn't tell her and she was afraid to ask. She wondered if that was the reason for his aloofness.

He was a skilled teacher and she enjoyed training with her shivs. She even liked their workout since her body has adjusted to it and didn't hurt anymore. She had to smile a little about his trick to get her to fight back. He knew her too well. It was amazing how he always seemed to know what she even was thinking. He had abilities someone could only dream of.

Hope yawned. It's been a long day and she was tired. She tried to find a more comfortable position on the floor and closed her eyes. She still mused about Riddick when she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII.**

A silent noise woke her up. Another thing Riddick had taught her: stay alert even while sleeping. She grabbed her shiv for courage and listened closely. It had to be Riddick coming back but he would be angry if she wasn't prepared for everything.

Then she heard it again. Riddick wouldn't have made that much noise. It sounded more like somebody was breaking in. She slid into the corner where the lights from the street that fell inside the window didn't touch her; there were no hiding places in the room. She could hear three different men's voices whispering and to her surprise she also was able to understand them.

"Come on, hurry up. He won't be gone the whole night."

"I'm doing as fast as I can. Do you think it's true?"

"Rumor is that he has a woman with him. We'll see it in a minute."

"Could be the scientist he took with him."

"Nah, what would he do with a geek? I'm sure he's killed her after she'd lost usefulness. That's just a slut. Don't know why Toombs wants her."

"Coz he wants her as bait, you goon. Must mean something to Riddick when he takes her with him."

She heard some smacking and then the door sprung open. Three men stepped inside and silently closed it again. Apparently they were sure she was sleeping because they straightforward went to the bed and circled it.

Hope tried to breathe as low as she could.

"She's not in the bed; turn on the light, Franks. She's hiding somewhere."

The lights went on and they saw her instantly. The one which seemed to be their leader took a step to her, an evil grin spread across his face. "Now look what we've found. I'll be damned if that isn't the scientist. You must have some hidden talents if Riddick takes you with him. He's got a good taste in his whores, you have to give him that. If you come with us without row maybe we won't hurt you, sweetheart" he told her in a mocking voice and took another step to her.

Hope clutched her shiv at her side, just out of his sight. "Riddick will come after you if you hurt me" she hissed.

The man in front of her laughed out loud. "We are counting on that, sweetie. He's a big payday and I think we'll get good money for you, too. And if you are a really good girl we'll show you how to have real fun before we deliver you." He paused for a moment and watched her. "Yes, I'll definitely have a piece of your ass before we take you to Toombs." At the thought of that he licked his lips and took another step to her. He wasn't cautious in the least - after all she was just a geek. He was that near now she could smell his ugly breath.

Hope was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She stared at the man with wide eyes. And then she could hear Riddick's voice:

'_**Use what I have taught you. I know you can do it.'**_

She swallowed hard. She had to overcome inner obstacles but then she did what Riddick had taught her. She didn't kill the man though but it was enough to make him jump back.

"Fuck, that crazy bitch stabbed me!" He pressed his hand to his side. Blood was dripping through his fingers.

"Oh come on, you wuss, she's just a skinny girl! Go and get her!" the one they called Franks teased him.

With a murderous look on his face he approached her again. "Now you'll get it, you skank!"

'_**Don't take any pity in them. They'll kill you. Or worst. Don't just injure them.' **_

Hope had made a mistake in not killing him on the spot but she would correct that. She took a quick step forward and caught him again in surprise. Her shiv sank deep inside his jugular. With a gurgling sound he dropped on his knees. They had underestimated her but they wouldn't make that mistake again. She struggled to get the shiv out of the man and quickly receded to the wall. It was like a dam was broken. She suddenly could smell the fear that was creeping up in them, the adrenaline that was washing through their veins. She could hear their heartbeat accelerate. She nearly could read their minds. She was totally focused, didn't feel any fear. With cool calculation she planned her next step.

'_**Be patient. Let them come to you. Don't at**__**tack imprudently. You have to dictate the terms.'**_

The other two were totally surprised. They hadn't expected to have trouble with her.

Franks composed himself first. "You fucking witch killed Jay!" Like a freight train he went straight up to her.

Hope couldn't put up with the blind rage Franks attacked her with and she took a full blow in her face. Stars were dancing before her eyes and she felt dizzy. She lost the shiv when she crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. She barely was able to draw the knife she had hidden at the small of her back and didn't get the chance to aim it at Franks.

Franks kicked her with his boots before dropping himself on her. He had a knife himself and held it to her gorge. "You'll pay for Jay" he breathed in her face and ripped up her shirt.

Hope had her hand still under her back and Frank's weight pinned her down. After the pain from the kick in her ribs had alleviated a bit her thoughts ran a mile a minute. 'Think of something, Hope! Which advice would Riddick give you?'

'_**There are no filthy tricks when your life depends on it! Find their weakness and use it!'**_

She started to wriggle under him and it didn't take long until she felt him grow hard. She licked her bottom lip, tasting blood on it and looked at him with big eyes. "Please, don't hurt me. I'll do what you want but don't hurt me." She brought herself to press her body against him.

Franks never realized that she did it to free her hand. He grinned and started to unbutton her cargos. He was sooo good. And in his arousal he never saw the shiv that ended his life.

'_**The abdominal aorta, fourth lumbar down…'**_

The third man had watched them, rooting Franks. From where he stood he couldn't see Hope's hand and he was too much looking forward at his turn with her to watch too close. He thought Franks' cry was a cry of pleasure and just grinned like a fool. He heard her cry and panted. The last coherent thought he had before Hope's thrown shiv buried itself to the hilt in his chest was how she would cry for him.

Hope rolled Franks off her narrowly. She crawled on all fours to the farthest corner of the room and crouched down, making herself as small as possible. She hadn't even the strength left to button up her pants. Automatically she put out the shiv she had hidden in her boot.

'_**Better be prepared!'**_

She had successfully defended her life, but at what costs? She had just killed three people. She had a sudden feeling of nausea.

'_**Don't look back. Guilt won't help you. You have survived, that's all what counts.' **_


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX.**

Riddick hurried back from the meeting. It went well but at some point he had started to get alarmed. He had the feeling that something was off.

He still could see her standing there in the middle of the room where he had left her. It wasn't easy for him to leave her there like that.

A similar situation came to his mind. Kate. She didn't plead him to stay or to take her with him. She was content with staying; the room seemed to be so safe. He just left her for a few hours and when he came back the door was prized open. They had come for him but found only her. They left her as dead but she still lived long enough to tell him that she hadn't betrayed him. She died in his arms and he then swore to never let someone come near him again. To never allow himself emotions again.

No, he didn't want to leave Hope in that dump, but he must not let himself get distracted by her pleading. It had to be; he had to take the risk. Hope was trained, if something happened she was able to stick up for herself. If she could bring herself to actually hurt someone.

He could smell it already a floor beneath theirs. Blood. Lots of blood. And death.

He took out his shiv and approached their door warily. He couldn't get her scent over the sweet tang of blood lingering in the air. The door wasn't locked anymore, the lights were on. He stopped for a moment, his senses on full alert. It was dead silent in the room.

He could hear just one person breathing … Hope! Her breathing was uneven but didn't sound as if she was hurt seriously. He slowly opened the door. He had to shove a corpse aside to get the door open wide enough to let him in. The man was staring with dead eyes at the ceiling, a shiv buried deep in his chest. He found another man with a cut throat and a non lethal injury prone beneath the window and a third behind the bed, lying on his face. By the look of it the latter must have bled to death because of a cut aorta. The tension he had felt loosened and he grinned satisfied. Nice job, Hope.

He turned and looked for Hope. He didn't see her at first but found her crouched in the corner behind the table. He squatted down in front of her and took in her picture. She had a shiv clasped in her hand and blood all over her. Her shirt was torn up; her cargos seemed to be ripped open. He gritted his teeth. What had they done to her? Sheer rage was streaming through his veins.

She didn't face him and he wasn't sure that she had heard him arrive. To be on the safe side he didn't touch her. "Hope?" he asked softly. "Babe, look at me." She trembled but didn't cry. "Hope, hand me the shiv. It's save now." Her grip around the shiv loosened and he carefully took it out of her hand. "Look at me."

She didn't move and he touched her chin with his index finger to raise her head but with a yelp she winced away from him. "Hope, it's me. I won't hurt you. Show me your face."

She slowly raised her head and looked at him. He hissed when he saw her face. Her nose and her cheek were swollen, her eye blackened and nearly closed, her lip split and blood was smeared all over her face and her neck. She must have taken a hell of a blow.

He still didn't touch her, waited patiently for her to come to him.

She stared at him for a second and then a strangled cry escaped her throat. "Riddick?" A heartbeat later she clung to him like a drowning to a life line. She tried to melt into his body.

Riddick held her tight and rocked her gently until she stopped trembling and her breathing evened out. Although he could guess what had happened he had to hear it from her. "Babe, what happened?" he asked her calmly.

Hope had closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck. She inhaled his scent deeply, took strength out of it. "They broke in here" she whispered. "They were hired to take me to somebody. I killed one of them. And then..." she had to stop to take a few calming breaths. "He tried to …" she could feel him again on her, pressing her to the floor, his groping hands on her. Her hands fisted that tight in Riddick's shirt she nearly ripped it. No, she couldn't tell him that. Her voice was thin when she continued. "He kicked my ribs and I killed him too. And then the other one."

Riddick pressed her against him. If she hadn't killed them herself they would have faced a painful, a very painful death. He would have cut them to pieces. He wasn't entirely sure that she had told him everything but let it rest for the moment. "I'm so proud of you. You did great. Hope, just one more question: do you know to whom they wanted to take you? Did they mention his name?"

"Toombs? I think his name was Toombs."

Riddick froze. That rat's ass of a bastard! Too afraid to come for him by himself. Sending some hired dumb goons. He would get even with him.

But the most important thing at the moment was to get Hope out of that room and back to the ship. Hope had relaxed in his arms and was short of falling asleep. He was sorry to wake her but she would have enough time to sleep back on the ship. "Hope, babe, wake up. We have to go. We can't stay here."

The room was paid for the next three days and nobody would come in and find the bodies until they were far away and safe in space. Apart from that nobody would care anyways about three dead hired goons.

Riddick got up and lifted her with him. She swayed a little on her feet and he held her tight. "Are you able to stand?"

Hope nodded but wasn't yet ready to let loose. She still hugged him. She needed his strength now. She still had to wrap her brain around the fact that she just had killed three people. Admittedly it was pure self defense but none the less she had ended their life.

As desperately as he wanted to leave the hotel he knew he had to talk to her first. She had to get over it before it could rip her soul. She had led a sheltered, nonviolent life and now she had taken life for the first time. He could imagine how she had to feel inside. He knew that she must be ridden by guilt.

He framed her face with his hands and forced her to face him. She looked at him with these incredible eyes. They were dark like his had been before the shine job but unlike his there was innocence in them. An innocence that was violated now. Would she hold him responsible for what had happened? Her face was so easy to read. No, she didn't blame him and still trusted him. His thumb involuntarily brushed her cheek.

"You just did what you had to do. You did nothing to provoke or deserve their actions. Your life was at stake." Riddick could see that he didn't get through to her. "Do you trust me?"

Hope was surprised by his question and nodded silently, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Then why don't you believe me?" That got him a reaction from her.

Hope tried to look down to the floor but he wouldn't allow it. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"I killed them." she whispered. Riddick frowned.

He chose his words carefully. "Hope, what did you feel, when you defended your life?"

She didn't know where exactly he was driving at. "Nothing. I felt nothing. Not even fear. Just relieve that they couldn't hurt me anymore. Everything was so clear; I just knew what to do. They feared me after I killed their leader. I could smell their fear."

"Did you take any excitement out of the kill?"

What did he mean? "No!"

"Then what's your problem?" It would get him nowhere to be too soft with her. She had to get the point and quickly. "If you hadn't done it they would have hurt both of us. Most likely killed both of us. You are no bad person because you defended your life. Don't you dare and think ill of you. I wouldn't." Someday he had to tell her about Kate, maybe it would help her.

"Come on now. Let me have a look at your injuries and then we'll leave." He carefully examined her cheek and her nose. The pain from the examination let her eyes water but she didn't back away. Finally Riddick nodded. "Nothing broken here. Let me see your ribs now."

Hope didn't want him to and crossed her arms in front of her ribcage. "They are fine, let's go."

Riddick was taken aback. She had no problems with that when he tended her bullet wound and now she got shy? He thought of her ripped up shirt and her open cargos. "Hope, what did you fail to tell me?" His voice was full of concern but a strained undertone was unmistakable. "Did they hurt you … elsewhere?"

Hope was totally embarrassed. She didn't want to talk about it but knew Riddick too well; he wouldn't drop the subject until he got his answer. She buried her face on his shoulder and shook her head. "No, not really. But he tried to. I could kill him first" she whispered.

Another thing added on Toombs tab. Riddick's answer was as silent as hers: "Babe, I'm so sorry. But I really should examine your ribs. We have to run and jump and I don't want a broken rib puncture your lung."

It took Hope a moment to talk herself into it. 'For crying out loud it is Riddick! You trust him with your life and you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. And it wasn't as if they really had raped you. Get over it! Don't be such a sissy. He is right. Nothing he hasn't seen before.' She inhaled deeply and nodded.

Riddick hurried to examine her ribs and was relieved to find them unbroken. And since he knew that she would feel better in another shirt he urged her to take his.

"Now come on, hurry up a bit. We have to leave." As long as they stayed in that room she wouldn't get better.

She quickly changed and after retrieving her knives he took her hand in his and led the way to the housetop.


	20. Chapter 20

**XX.**

The route Riddick had chosen led them in a half circle back to the space port. The gaps between the houses were small enough that Hope could handle them and the differences in height were minimal.

The way back went without incidents. They jumped from roof to roof, crossed the whole town on top of them like two dark creatures of the night, haunting the restless. At first Riddick was worried about Hope but she kept up with him and was focused. It would take a while to get her back to her usual bright self but he was sure she would get over it.

It was nearly morning when they reached the spaceport. Just a few hours were left till the crates would arrive. Riddick guessed that they could leave Orkas at noon. And that wouldn't be too early.

Back at the ship Hope vanished into their room. She had to get rid of her bloody clothes, let the shower take away the smell of the hotel and the men she'd killed. The shower got her clean but couldn't take away the guilt she still felt. Her head told her that Riddick was right but she would need time to work it over. Her body was tired but her mind was too restless to get any sleep. She looked for Riddick and found him in the cargo hold. Without a word she helped him to get it ready for the soon arriving cargo.

They worked in a comfortable silence until the first crates came in. Then he sent her to the cockpit to get the ship ready for take off. He didn't want her in sight of the men that delivered the cargo. Too many people already knew that he was traveling with a woman and he didn't want to increase that number. And he didn't want them to be able to identify her. Hope didn't argue with him. She had enough of that planet and its inhabitants. She just wanted to be back in space.

It wasn't even noon when the last crate arrived and they got permission to leave. Their next stop would be Enin in about two weeks to drop off Lennie's cargo.

They quickly reached outer space and while Riddick went to secure the cargo Hope checked the warp core. After all it was a prototype and it needed to be watched closely. She felt better in the engine room. Her work with the core prevented her from thinking.

Since everything worked as it should she started completing the phalanx and the missiles. After delivering the cargo for Lennie they would seek up a planet safe enough to do the necessary work on the outer shell of the ship. The thought of going out and do it in space had occurred more than once. There were four suits on the ship. Wouldn't it be a waste to not use them? It must be funny to be out there.

She absolutely lost track of time and was surprised when Riddick came looking for her; most of the time he avoided the engine room because of the extreme light in there. It was the only room in the ship in which he had to wear his goggles.

"You hungry?" Riddick knew that her work would help her to get over it but after five hours he decided that she was done with hiding and that she had to eat and drink something. And then she had to get some rest.

Although she wasn't hungry she followed him to the kitchen. Most of the time she had to take care of their meals and she was surprised to find a ready meal waiting for her. He even had prepared tea. She didn't know why but it made her angry. "You don't have to pamper me, I'm fine" she snapped at Riddick. She felt already sorry when the last word had left her mouth and she bit her lip, making her wince. She had forgotten about her split lip. "I'm sorry. I think I'm a little more rattled than I thought."

"It's Ok. Sit down and eat."

She tried really hard but after a few bites she couldn't eat anymore and just sipped her tea. "How do you handle it?"

Her question surprised him. "Hope, that's only food. No big deal."

Hope shook her head. "I don't mean the food. I mean..." she took another sip of her tea, not sure how to continue. "I mean when you have to kill somebody. How do you cope with it?"

Riddick thought about it for a minute. He again weighed his words carefully. He knew that the answer he gave her had better be good. "I treasure my life. And I do what is necessary to survive. I don't look for fights but I don't run from them either. They just have to leave me alone and if they don't it's their own fault. They know how dangerous I am. What I'm capable of. In fact you can reduce it to one word: survival."

Hope digested that for a moment.

"When they came for you they didn't even know you. You could have been a completely innocent stranger, a victim of mine and they still would have done it to you. You were guilty by being with me. They were scum without any honor. Hired by a merc too afraid of me to come for me by himself. He sent them after you because he wanted to use you as bait for me. Don't waste any sympathy on them."

Hope looked at Riddick. She didn't see a convict, a murderer. She saw someone who didn't deserve to be hunted like he was. Maybe she could hack in the court database. "Why do they want you so bad?"

Riddick stood up and cleaned his plate. "That's a long story and we had a hard day. Let's get some sleep."

**XX ½.**

Hope tossed and turned for quite a while before she finally fell in a fitful sleep. Riddick would have liked to help her but he couldn't do more for her. It was up to her now to get over it. He wondered if she would stay or leave. He knew Imam would welcome her.

A cry woke him from his light sleep. Hope was still asleep but having a bad dream. She was trembling, her hands were fisted and she was mumbling something.

"Hope, wake up." He cradled her in his arms. "Babe, it's over, you are safe now. Shsh." He tucked her head under his chin and held her tight until she calmed down. She didn't awake completely, just snuggled up to him and relaxed.

Her sleep got peaceful and deep, she was totally relaxed in his arms. She had lost her hair tie; another one. He constantly found them all over the ship. It didn't need a lot to loosen the braid. He lived now for weeks with her and he had never seen her with her hair open. It felt as good as he had imagined. It was cool and like silk. He didn't want to think about the fact that he nearly had lost her too. His hands fisted in her hair.

Her breath on his bare skin tortured him. Her hand on his waist seemed to send electric jolts through his body. And she even didn't know how she affected him, how much power she already had over him. Riddick groaned. He was there again. He cursed himself, Imam's god, her … it shouldn't have happened ever again but he really cared for that woman in his arms. She was gentle and caring but she also had an insatiable thirst for adventures. And she had a strength in her Kate never had. She could be able to cope with his life but he wasn't even sure if she would stay.

Her leg rested between his thighs and her whole body was pressed against him. All of a sudden the only thing he could think of was that he wanted to make her his. His trousers had gotten uncomfortably tight and he called himself a bastard. She had just gone through a traumatic experience and all he could think of was how badly he wanted her. He wanted her underneath him, wanted to bury himself in her, wanted to hear her scream his name when she came for him.

His grip around her waist tightened. Maybe he should make her go to Imam. Save her from him. End it before it got out of control!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope awoke with a smile on her face. She absolutely felt better. She'd had an incredible dream. She'd dreamed of a Riddick she didn't know yet. A Riddick allowing nearness. She'd dreamed of a Riddick that wanted her as bad as she wanted him. She nestled her head in his pillow. It smelled like him and that induced a lot of daydreaming…

With a curse she pulled herself together. 'What do you think? Don't be stupid! He's a friend, a mentor but nothing else! You don't even know if he doesn't intend to dump you on the next planet. After all you proved that you are a burden!' She got up and went for breakfast. She couldn't remember when she had a whole meal the last time and she was starving. She was kind of relieved when she didn't find Riddick in the kitchen. He always knew what was on her mind and she definitely didn't want him to know about her dream and her feelings.


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI.**

After satisfying her hunger she went to the engine room. On her way there she found Riddick in the gym occupied with his workout. From what she could hear he seemed to be really angry. She tried to tiptoe past the door. And she already got pretty good at tiptoeing. She still wasn't as ghostlike as Riddick was but she was going there. She nearly had reached the engine room when Riddick called after her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Hope sighed and turned around. She should have known that Riddick heard everything. "My ribs still hurt and I thought I go and work on the missiles instead of working out today."

"Yeah, newsflash: solely because I let you sleep in doesn't mean you are freed of your workout. Come in here. Don't be sniveling."

'Sniveling?' Besides her hurting ribs she could barely see with that eye, couldn't breathe through her nose and he had the nerve to tell her that she was sniveling?! Hope shook her head. "Yeah, newsflash to **you**: Kiss my ass. I won't get myself kicked around today." And she didn't want to give him the chance to tell her that she had to leave the ship.

Riddick had her pinned to the wall before she had managed to make a second step towards the engine room. His voice was dangerously low. "Then don't let me kick you around. You were lucky yesterday. You injured one of them before you killed him. And you got a blow in your face that could have knocked you out. Can you imagine what would have happened in that case? Pure luck you survived, nothing else. Now come in here before I drag your sorry ass in there by myself!"

He didn't like to hurt her in the least. He had to force himself into it. And he never would forget the expression on her face when he finally declared workout to be over for the day and let her leave the gym. But it was absolutely necessary. If he didn't hurt her now sooner or later she would get hurt much worse because of him. She was better off without him. With him she'd never have a chance of a good life. She deserved better than a life on the run. Yes, it was much better for her to hate him. He could deal with her hate but not with her hurt or killed because of him. He never realized how strange that sounded even for him.

Hope was short of crying when they finished their workout. He wasn't considerate of her injuries and sometimes she thought he was even up to hurt her. Her anger with him helped a bit but it didn't help to hurt less. After a quick shower she vanished into the engine room and didn't intend to come out any soon.

However, after a few hours she had to reappear from there. She didn't want to but most of the electronic parts for the missiles definitely didn't work and they had to replace them. She was a little afraid of Riddick's reaction to that but to her relieve he just did a research on the computer.

"There is a small space station about 10 parsecs from here. They have a trading post but you have to go in without me. They know me there."

Hope shrugged her shoulders. Maybe a little time apart would do both of them good. She did a few researches for herself and then made contact with the trading post. She arranged a meeting with a Mr. Murrey who seemed to be the owner.

Murrey picked her up personally at the docking station. He was about her age, had a soft and smiling face and he looked like he had an open and friendly personality. Hope liked him instantly and that seemed to be mutual.

When he asked her to have lunch before discussing business she didn't think about it for a long time. For a change it would be nice to meet with someone capable of more than one word sentences. She didn't ask for Riddick's opinion on that and frankly she didn't care. With the help of the dermal regenerator her face looked quite normal now but her ribs still hurt like hell due to their workout and Riddick didn't care about it in the least. He still barley spoke to her and he still seemed to be awfully angry with her.

Murrey took her for a sight-seeing tour of the station before taking her to the dining area. He was very proud of the station and she could see why. The people were friendly, greeted each other by name and stopped for little chats. And although they didn't know her they didn't treat her like a stranger but somewhat close to a friend of Murrey. They made her feel welcome.

The station was clean and bright and they even had a lot of flowers and plants to improve the quality of air. Murrey didn't stop chatting. In fact it wasn't just chatting, he was openly flirting with her and Hope had a real good time until she heard Riddick on the headset. "Damn, Hope, that's no fucking date. Get that hardware and come back!"

Hope completely ignored him. She would deal with him later. He couldn't get more monosyllable and more angry with her as he was by now. And he couldn't leave without her because she told flight control that just she got awake from cryo sleep because of a 'malfunction'.

Her fake ID said that she was the engineer on board of the 'Iceberg' and she had a lively discussion with Murrey about the pros and cons of various drive systems. Murrey told her about a rumor he had heard that they were inventing a new one called 'warp drive'. She was curious what the grapevine was telling about it and Murrey didn't hesitate to tell her everything he knew. She was relieved that no missing engineer was mentioned in conjunction with the warp core. At least not in this quadrant of the universe.

After finishing their meal they went to the storage rooms and she picked out everything she would need. Hope was ready to leave when Murrey gently touched her shoulder. She already had suspected that he didn't want her to go but had chosen to ignore it. "Would you consider having dinner with me? I really enjoyed our lunch. I didn't have such a pleasant company in a long time."

He looked at her with big puppy eyes and Hope couldn't help but laugh. He was right. It's been a very nice afternoon with him; he was a talkative and funny guy. The complete opposite to Riddick. "That sounds great and I enjoyed our lunch too, but my captain is going to dump me when I don't return soon."

Murrey smiled. "Just if he doesn't know what he has got in you. He would be crazy to lose you on his own will. Besides that he's in cryo sleep, he won't know. And as I see it his lost would be my win. The chief engineer of the station is retiring and they are looking for a successor. As luck would have it I have quite a say in that case."

Hope was more than surprised. "You are offering me a job? You don't even know me."

"That's something we could change during dinner. I make out a good engineer when I see one."

Hope was tempted to say yes but after a second thought she declined it. "He will know when he checks the chrono at our arrival. And he can be a real ass sometimes." She didn't know what made her say that knowing Riddick would hear her but it definitely made her feel better.

But Murrey was no one to capitulate that easy. He had fallen for her the moment she had stepped out of the ship and he would do everything to convince her that getting to know him was worth the trouble with her captain.

"The parts won't be delivered until tomorrow morning and your docking fee is paid for 24 hours. Did I tell you about the weekly concert taking place today? They are playing classical music from old earth and then we could go dancing" he tried to induce her.

Hope sighed. She really would have loved to spend a normal evening but she didn't even have clothes for that or the money to buy them. And she didn't want to upset Riddick more than he was by now. She wasn't yet ready to leave him.

"I'm sorry. I really would like to but I can't. I'll go back and better hurry with the repairs. We have a tight time schedule and to begin with I don't even have clothes for a concert."


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

**XXII.**

**Part 1 **

**Eavesdropping and deep thoughts…**

Riddick had settled in the cockpit with the headset in his ear, watching over her. He had nothing else to do and just listening wasn't enough to keep his mind occupied. His thoughts started to wander, analyzing his behavior towards her.

He knew he was too harsh with her. Unfair and hurting her feelings but it was the best way to keep her away from him. As long as she was angry with him she avoided him, didn't smile at him and that made it much easier for him since he was too egoistic to send her away completely. He had started to sleep on a mat in the gym and her gaze at him when he took his pillow and his blanket over there had gotten to him more than he was willing to admit.

He wasn't happy that she had to go to the space station on her own but they knew him too well there and their cover would be blown in the first second he set foot on it. He made her wear the headset but he was sure that she wouldn't be in any danger because of Murrey. He was one of those soft and caring guys and her fake ID was too good to get discovered. She wore colored contacts and her whole demeanor had changed a lot. Not even her family would recognize her now at first sight.

It seemed as if she was having a real good time. Riddick didn't like it when she agreed to have lunch with Murrey. He didn't like Murrey flirting with her. It should be him she was having fun with!

'_You are jealous!'_

'_Am not!'_

'_Yeah, of course!'_

His anger rose with each laughter from them. He wanted her to come back and leave the space station. He told her so and she ignored him completely. He couldn't believe it. She'd never done that before!

'_Seems like you'd lost her already.'_

'_And it's better that way.'_

He was relieved when the two of them finally went to the storage rooms but his relieve seemed to be quite overhasty. Murrey asked her for a date and not only did she consider it - she called him, Riddick, an ass. How could she?

'_Coz you are! Damn your no relationship rules! Ask her, show her!'_

He had started to concentrate on each word they were speaking. When Murrey had the nerve to offer her a job he was short of dragging her back. How could this jerk dare try to take her away from him?

'_Chance is that she'll leave you because of your treatment, you shouldn't be surprised.'_

'_It was necessary, for her own good. She'll understand.'_

'_Will she?'_

He could tell that Hope was more than tempted to say yes to the date and was a bit surprised that in the end she declined it. Maybe he should stop being so rude to her. He didn't want her to leave.

**Part 2**

**Hours later…**

Riddick wasn't able to sleep. That was rare because normally he could bring his body to relax and sleep within seconds. Right now there was too much on his mind. He recalled the last hours. After her return from her lunch with Murrey everything had gone from bad to worse.

She went to the engine room without looking for him and stayed there until a box got delivered. He followed her to the kitchen because he wanted to talk to her, explain his behavior. That would have been a first for him but he had realized that it would be necessary to bite the bullet and really talk to her if he wanted her to stay.

But when he saw the content of the box he lost it. How could that goop have the nerve and send her something that personal like clothes?

It was all right that she constantly took one of his shirts to sleep in … after all that was something completely different!

But a dress and shoes from an utter stranger! He didn't care that she was totally surprised herself and that she had disbelievingly stared at the box and the attached card.

He winced at the thought of what he had said to her.

"_What did you have to do __to earn yourself flowers and a dress?"_ His voice had been icy, full of venom.

He had startled her and her face had turned red at his accusation.

"_What are you implying?"_

"_Well, let me see: he asks you on a date, offers you a job, sends you flowers and a dress … perfectly normal things to do for a stranger." _Her hurt expression had then turned into angry.

"_You mean I'm that ugly and dumb that no one would even consider asking me on a date__? Or offer me a job? And that the clothes just couldn't be a nice gesture? And you dare and reckon me to be a slut?" _She had raised her voice with each sentence.

"_What's it to you anyways? It isn't as if you would want me!"_ She had glared at him, her hands fisted. She had looked at him like she was willing to hit him but her eyes had told him that he had hurt her badly. She was fighting tears. But then she had taken a deep breath and had calmed herself down.

"_Well, tell you what: I didn't aim to go out with him but now I will. And I'll have lots of fun. And I'll enjoy myself immensely. And after fin__ishing the ship I'll free you from my presence. You won't have to waste your precious time anymore with an ugly useless dumb slut like me. And now go to hell, Riddick!"_

She had shoved him aside and had vanished with the box in their room.

He still could see the hurt behind the rage in her eyes. See the tears welling up. She didn't even cry after the incident at Orkas but he had made her cry. If he'd have stabbed her it would have hurt her less.

He saw her for a second before she left the ship. She wore the dress and it fit her perfectly, she looked absolutely stunning. She had left her hair open and it fell down in soft and shiny waves to her waist. It framed her face; let her eyes look even darker. Most of the time he didn't mind that he couldn't see colors anymore but he would have loved to see the true color of her hair and her eyes. Maybe he should ask her. She was petite but due to their workout her muscles were well defined. Nobody would imagine how strong she was by now. The dress accentuated the soft swing of her hips, let her movements appear even more seductive and sensual and showed the soft curves of her body. Maybe she was no beauty in the common sense but for him she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

The dress didn't cover the tattoo she had on her left shoulder blade completely; a strange pattern of symbols and lines reaching up to her shoulder. It always reminded him of her necklace. When he had asked her about it she had shrugged her shoulders. "Family business" was all she had said. But for the first time he saw that she had a matching one above her left ankle.

For a second he was tempted to hold her back, make peace between the two of them. But then he just let her go. It was better for both of them he tried to make himself believe. Then why did it … hurt so much?

Riddick closed his eyes. He knew that sleep wouldn't come that night. Not with her somewhere at the station. The images of what she was possibly doing haunted him.

Well done, Riddick. Face it; you've lost her for good now. The best thing that happened to you in your entire life and you kick her away because you are a cowardly bastard not capable of having a relationship.

It was nearly morning when Hope came back. She'd stopped for a second in the open door of the gym, looking at him, maybe waiting for a reaction. Even though she didn't smell as if she'd had sex with Murrey she still smelled like him and he didn't want to speak to her at the moment not knowing if he could stay calm with Murrey's scent all over her.

**Part 3**

**Through ****Hope's eyes …**

Hope really tried to enjoy the evening. The lunch was superb and they had excellent seats at the concert. They were playing Bach, the Cello Suites. She'd heard them before but this time the music made her sad. She'd lost the little Riddick was willing to give her and she had to fight back tears more than once. He had made it clear what he was thinking of her. And that hurt deeply.

Murrey had sensed her mood and tried everything to cheer her up. She felt really sorry for him. He was nice and it wasn't fair to take it out on him. To her relieve he blamed her mood to a guilty conscience because she wasn't working on the ship. He even offered her to take her back to the ship but she had declined that. She wouldn't give Riddick the satisfaction of making her return early. From that point on she had worked even harder to smile and not let everybody see how she felt.

After the concert they danced until the bar closed. She hadn't danced in a long time but Murrey was a real good dancer and she enjoyed it more than she had expected. Everything was so easy with him. He did everything to make her feel good. But in her heart she knew that someone like Murrey would make her crazy in next to no time. If she was honest with herself she had to admit that he and the life he led would bore her out of her mind after all that had happened in the last weeks.

When they parted he made her promise to keep in touch. She didn't like lying to him but she didn't want to hurt him either and so she promised it. And he assured her to have a job for her when ever she decided to leave the 'Iceberg'.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and hugged her before she went into the ship. "Be careful out there and come back" he whispered in her ear before he released her.

Hope couldn't help feeling like she had betrayed Riddick. She felt guilty and didn't even know why. She hadn't done anything wrong. Had she?

For a minute she stood at the open door to the gym. She knew Riddick wasn't sleeping. She missed him so much. She really tried hard to hate him but it didn't work in the least. She considered talking to him but when he turned around she went to their … her … room. After a quick shower and changing into her usual clothes she went for breakfast. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep and wanted everything prepared to leave the station as soon as the crate got delivered.

It was awkward when they met for the first time after their fight; neither of them knew what to say. Hope wanted to avoid any further argument and ignored Riddick as far as possible. The hurt about his accusations still ran deep and he did nothing to lessen it. She answered his questions about the missiles but her usual enthusiasm was missing. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the face and so she missed his somewhat pained expression. And Riddick was no one to ask someone's forgiveness even though he knew that he should. Maybe denial was the way to go and some day everything would get better of its own volition.

They were back in space for a few days and had already successfully delivered Lennie's cargo when the console in the cockpit chirped, signaling an incoming call.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all your reviews - you are just great!**

**XXIII.**

Like most of the time Hope was in the engine room and so Riddick had to take the call. It could only be Imam because nobody else knew how to reach them. He wondered if Imam was checking on his behavior and Hope's well-being and was surprised to face a very worried Imam.

"Mr. Riddick, thank god I've reached you. I really need your help!" Imam was visibly struggling for composure.

"Something wrong with Jack?"

Imam shook his head. "No, thankfully not. She is fine. But there is an Elemental I know. Aereon. She needs your help. She was on her way to New Mecca when her ship had a malfunction and she stranded on Rain3. She's not in immediate danger but … please … you have to get her out of there!"

Riddick wasn't in the least interested in the problems of a stranded Elemental. "Not my fight, holy man, why should I?"

Imam was desperate; he had to convince Riddick to help Aereon. "She was on her way to New Mecca because of you and Hope. She told me that she's got information for you. Really important information!"

Riddick still wasn't overly interested and leaned back very relaxed in the seat. "What information would that be?"

"I don't know. She didn't want to talk about it on the official lines. She was very cryptic. But she made clear that it would change and explain a lot for both of you. By the way, I can't see Hope. How is she?"

Riddick leaned forward and reached for the console. "She's in the engine room. I'll come back to you" and disconnected.

During his talk with Imam he had realized that the ship had grind to a halt. He didn't worry at fist, maybe Hope had to stop it to repair something. But somehow he just knew that that wasn't the case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope had completed the phalanx and the missiles and everything left to do was a little spacewalk to assembly the outboard part on the hull. For a second she considered talking with Riddick about it but decided against it. Instead she discussed it with herself. They had four suits on board. Wouldn't it be a waste not to use at least one of them? What the heck, after all she was the engineer on board and he should be glad to get the ship ready. And it wasn't as if they had to get somewhere on time.

She brought the ship to a halt and after carrying everything into the airlock she put on the environmental suit. It was too large for her but still within acceptable parameters.

Hope nearly laughed out loud. She would go out for her first space walk! The thought that she wouldn't be able to do it or that she wasn't trained for something like that didn't come to her mind even once. She was that excited that she nearly forgot to secure herself with the safety cord but the safety system of the suite warned her on time.

She slowly floated to the bottom side of the ship. It was a little bit more difficult than she had expected but because the main connections already had been installed in the hangar she managed to do the rest within the time the suit gave her. She was nearly finished when she heard Riddick through the headset in the suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riddick called for Hope via the ship's com system but surprisingly didn't get an answer. Even though they didn't talk much they never ignored the other one. Except of their workout they avoided each other but they didn't fight anymore. They were overly polite. Too polite. None of them knew how to straighten things between them or was courageous enough to at least try it. Well, on Riddick's side it was more stubbornness than missing courage. It was kind of a weird armistice.

He stood up and went to the engine room just to find it abandoned. He searched for her on the whole ship but couldn't find her. Oddly enough he couldn't sense her on the ship anymore.

On his way back to the cockpit he found the inner bulkhead of the airlock closed. She wouldn't ... no. Not without telling him. He hurried to check the sensor readings … yes, she would! Damn! That woman was killing him!

He had seen what vacuum can do to a body and she was alone out there. If something happened he would never make it out there on time. He wouldn't be able to help her. How he hated to be condemned to watch; to not be able to go into action. Why does that woman make it so hard for him to watch over her?!

'_You've got to have faith in her. She knows what she does.'_

'_Doesn't look like that to me.'_

'_Faith, Riddick!'_

He activated the com system to her suit and at the same time checked her vitals. "Hope, if you don't come in here immediately I'll come out and get you and I promise you'll be sorry!"

Hope didn't answer promptly and he checked her vitals again. No, everything within normal. He was losing patience with her and was short of shouting at her when he finally could hear her.

"Just a second. I'm nearly done. I'll check the connections and then I'm ready to come back."

Riddick hadn't ever thought that someone would be able to make him nervous. He would have laughed his ass off if somebody would have told him. But that woman did. And he hadn't yet decided if he should hate or admire her for that.

He continued to check on her vitals and called her again when he read that she was running out of oxygen. "Hope, you will come in NOW. You've got 5 minutes of oxygen left."

Hope didn't sound anxious in the least. "I'm on my way. Plenty of time."

She sounded strangely excited and that was the point when he started to worry. The five minutes went by and even if he took some reserves into account she was overdue. Another five minutes went by until he heard the outer air lock close. It took only two minutes to build up pressure but it seemed to be the longest two minutes in his life. She hadn't even left the airlock when he already had her helmet open. He was relieved that she wasn't panting for air in the least. He wanted to choke her for her stupidity and kiss her coz of her intrepidity all at the same time.

Hope was on an absolute adrenaline high. Her eyes were sparkling, her face flushed. "It was sooo great! I should have done that before! It's absolutely beautiful! Did you know how silent it is out there? It is amazing to be agravic! Floating around like that is the most awesome thing I've ever done!"

Riddick grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly to get her attention. "Hope, I've never been out there and if I have a say in it you'll never go out there again! You've been irresponsible, careless to the extinct! What did you think by staying out there that long! And by not telling me! Christ, woman, you had me scared!"

That took the wind out of her sails. She stared at him open mouthed. For a second she could see … concern behind his firmly set mask. She didn't know what possessed her but she stepped to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." she whispered and hurried to the safety of the engine room, fleeing from her outburst of courage. She was in a frenzy. What had she done?! Kissing Riddick was so not an option!

Riddick stared unbelievingly after her. What had that been? He had expected an argument, shouting, but in no way he had expected that. He touched his cheek. Interesting!


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV.**

Riddick was almost grateful for Imam's call. So far he still wasn't interested in helping that Elemental but that call had given him a good opportunity to spend time with Hope, to talk to her without caving in. Maybe it would help them getting back to normal. Her kiss had been encouraging that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

He knew she would be hungry when the adrenaline wore off and sat down in the kitchen to wait for her. As he had expected it didn't take long until she came for a snack.

If she was surprised to find him there she didn't show it. "You won't yell at me now, will you?" she asked him a bit uncertain.

Riddick shook his head. "Would it help to avert those stupid stunts of yours? How much oxygen did you have left?" His expression didn't allow elusions.

Hope looked at him a bit sheepish. "Two minutes. More or less."

Riddick shook his head but had to suppress a grin when he saw her facial expression; somehow he had to admire her boldness. "You are the craziest scientist I've ever met. Shouldn't a scientist be more … rational? More calculating and more judicious?"

Hope sighed. "I suppose you are right. I'm afraid sometimes I just get carried away a bit."

Riddick decided to change the topic. It wouldn't make a difference to discuss it over and over again.

"Imam called. He needs our help. There is an Elemental stranded on Rain3 that needs rescue. Allegedly Imam thinks she has vital information for both of us. I told Imam I'd talk to you and then call him back."

Hope chewed her bottom lip. "I've never met an Elemental before. What information could that be?"

Riddick shrugged his shoulders. "Imam didn't know. But he seemed quite sure that we would want to hear what she's got to say."

Hope was silent for a moment. "I have to admit I'm curious. Would you mind? I can work on the ship as well on our way there."

"Well, it's settled then. We'll have to do some research. I've never been on that planet before." He stood up. "It should be you calling Imam back. He's concerned I've eaten you alive by now" he said with a small grin and left the kitchen.

Imam was more than relieved that they would help and to find Hope unharmed. "I promise you won't be disappointed. I'll send you all the information about Aereon's whereabouts I've got."

They settled in the cockpit and started with their researches.

It was nearly like it had been before they went to the space station. They were running the searches in a comfortable silence, talking about the results in a very relaxed wise. Once Hope caught Riddick staring at her with an expression she couldn't interpret and to her surprise he even smiled back for a second.

The researches showed that Rain3 was a planet even worse than Orkas. Total chaos was ruling there because some kind of a civil war was taking place there. Various gangs were fighting for dominance and the violence knew no limit. The Elemental couldn't have chosen a worse planet to strand on.

The hotel Aereon was hiding in wasn't far from the space port and for them it wouldn't have been difficult to go there and come back again undetected. But Aereon? She wasn't young anymore and jumping from roof to roof wasn't an option even with the abilities of an air elemental and their help combined.

They discussed each option they had but the result was all the same: Aereon wouldn't make it and put all of them in jeopardy. The area around the spaceport was a war zone with the space port as a neutral zone in the middle and Aereon had been lucky that the fights had relocated there not until after her hiding in the hotel. Otherwise she would never have made it there alive.

Riddick finally had the idea that would do the trick and explained what he had in his mind. "We land at the spaceport, I'll go to Aereon and you stay on the ship."

He held up his hand to stop Hope from protesting. He knew her well enough to know that she hated it to be left behind and out of the action. "Let me finish. You have to keep the engines running. I get Aereon ready and at my command you come and hover over the hotel. In the meantime I take her to the roof, we get in and you speed up as fast as possible. Do you think you can keep the ship steady long enough for us to get in? And if we'd need the weapons … are they ready for action?"

Other than Riddick Hope wasn't much of a pilot. She knew the basics but that was all about her piloting experience. Nevertheless she was confident that with a little advice from Riddick she could do it. "Maybe we pass a planet where I can try it once or twice? If you'll teach me I'm sure I can get the knack out of hovering. Or I could go to Aereon and you pilot."

Not in this lifetime! "We'll find a planet and I'll show you!" His tone of voice didn't allow any protest. Not even a year of training would make her fit for a run all alone through a war zone. "What about the weapons?"

Hope considered it for a second. "We can use the phaser but no missiles and no photons within the atmosphere. The phaser itself will be deathly enough; after all the weapons are designed for outer space."

Riddick was satisfied with that answer. And he liked the thought of having a ship with deadly weapons. Screw that mercs coming after them. They would blow them out of space.

On their way to Aereon they found an unpopulated planet with an atmosphere similar enough to Rain3 and in the middle of a desert they started Hope's flight training.

Riddick showed her how to do it countless times but she simply couldn't get it. She didn't go down as far as necessary. If she did it she couldn't keep the ship steady. Her palms were wet and her neck already hurt and she was starting to get a headache.

She was short of giving up. The harder she tried the more she failed. She had to admit that she wouldn't have been as patient with her as Riddick was; she'd lost her patience already.

"Let's face it, I'm no pilot. I go and get Aereon and you pilot that worthless piece of chunk. And don't try to trick me into piloting. This time it won't work."

Both of them had to smile remembering the rage Riddick's trick to get her to fight had caused.

"No tricking this time. Rage won't help you to pilot. You are just trying too hard. You are too tense."

'Yeah, tell me.' Hope thought. She hated to fail. She raised an eyebrow when Riddick shoved her a little forward and slid into the seat behind her. "We try it together this time." he explained.

'Great!' Riddick that close would do anything but relax her!

Riddick massaged her shoulders for a moment. Hope had her eyes closed. His hands felt heavenly on her shoulders. She felt the tight knots in her muscles loosen and it was hard for her not to moan with pleasure. Too soon for her taste he stopped his administrations. "Better now?" She barely was able to nod and didn't see the smile full of male satisfaction creeping over his face.

Riddick covered her hand on the joystick with his. She had a hard time to ignore his face brushing hers and the feeling of his body leaning into hers when all she wanted to do was relish his embrace.

But she had a job to do. Had to ignore that craving for her own good. She should be relieved that they had managed to go back to a half-way comfortable companionship. 'Get a grip, Hope! You have to focus!' she ordered herself.

His calmness finally helped her to release the tension she had felt. She lost her fear to crash the ship on the planet and she managed to follow his instructions. She was that concentrated on her task that she didn't even notice Riddick's hand on her waist and Riddick being anything but relaxed.


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV.**

Hope could hear cries over the headset. Riddick hadn't yet told her to pick them up but it wouldn't be long anymore. The time they had calculated Riddick would need to reach Aereon in the hotel and to take her to the roof was nearly up. She was able now to keep the ship steady and was anxious to get into action. She was on the edge; it wasn't her strong point to wait, listening in the others doing all the work.

"Hope, now!" Riddick's command resounded.

He hadn't even finished the second word when she already was in the air and on her way.

The night was lit by burning buildings and there was enough light that Hope could spot a woman crouched down at the rear of the roof, four lifeless bodies lying scattered across it and Riddick fighting with another three men.

It was a drop-dead gorgeous sight seeing Riddick in action. His movements were flawless. He moved like one of those big feral cats; the men on the roof never stood a chance. It was like a dance, a dangerous, deadly dance with Riddick as the master over life and death. For a second Hope forgot to breathe at that view but she did her job and the ship smoothly went down to the roof to hover above it and to take them in.

She had reached her position when the last man went down. Riddick hauled Aereon to her feet and dragged her to the hatch that already was open for them. The ship immediately gained height and they were in outer space before anybody on the planet could react.

Hope found a very rattled Aereon and a very angry Riddick in the kitchen. The vein on his temple was pulsating, his jaw clenched and Hope could tell that he had a hard time restraining himself. He had blood all over him but thankfully none of it was his; he hadn't even the slightest cut.

"Remind me to never help anybody again." he hissed on his way out. "She nearly got both of us killed."

Aereon looked beyond tired and Hope prepared tea before sitting down beneath her. "You okay?" she asked her softly already knowing that wasn't the case.

Aereon had a shocked expression on her face. "So much violence, so much death, so much waste of life." she whispered and covered her face with her hands.

Hope knew that Aereon didn't mean Riddick's fight on the roof; she had seen the cruel fights on the streets on her way from the spaceport herself.

Hope didn't know how to help her and so she just thrust the cup upon her and waited patiently. She used the opportunity to take a closer look at the Elemental.

Elementals were a mysterious race. Balance meant everything to them. Imam had told them that Aereon was an Air Elemental. And a transient appearance she had. Sometimes she even seemed to get transparent. Her hair was snow-white and her face benignant. But Hope could sense that there was more behind that friendly face than she was willing to show. Her gut feeling told her to be careful with that woman. Aereon carried too much secrets with her to confide too much in her.

It took a while until the elder woman sighed deeply and took a look at Hope. Her smile was still a bit weak but she seemed to feel better after a few sips. Tea always does the trick.

"So you are Hope." It was more a statement than a question. "You've grown a lot since I've seen you the last time."

Hope was confused. "You know me? Why? How? I can't remember you."

Aereon smiled again. "I know that you are curious but that is a story for both of you. I'm afraid I have annoyed Ridick and I don't think he is yet ready to listen and on the other hand I'm awfully tired. It's been some tough days for me. I couldn't get through to Imam again and didn't know if you would come. Good for the balance you did." she sighed.

Hope didn't understand the part with the balance but got the hint with the fatigue and stood up. "I'll show you to your room." They had decided to let her have her room being the only one with a bed and Hope would share the gym with Riddick. There were enough mats to not get too close. Hope was nearly out of the quarter when she remembered what she had forgotten to ask. "Which way? New Mecca or elsewhere?" Hope had to smile about herself. 'Riddick is rubbing off on you. You are getting as monosyllabic as he is.'

"Would you mind taking me to my home planet? All the evidence you'll want to see is there. New Mecca was just a place to start the search for you."

Hope closed the door to the quarter and went to the cockpit to set the new course. Back in the kitchen she found Riddick sitting there. He had changed into clean clothes and had calmed somewhat down.

"Now what? Did she tell you something worth all that trouble?" Riddick still was angry with Aereon but didn't take it out on Hope.

"She's tired and wants to talk to us tomorrow. She told me that she has seen me before." She couldn't get out of her mind what Aereon had said to her and couldn't wait to hear the whole story. "She's a strange old lady. What happened on the planet?"

Riddick snorted. "She had problems with seeing me kill the manager of the hotel. He had the nerve to ask for a reward for keeping her safe when everything he was doing was holding her hostage until the winner of the latest fight in that area would come and get her to trade her in for ransom. Her intervention has given him time to call for help. She is a crazy old bat and her story should better be good. I'm in the mood to take her back there."

"You won't bring her back until she had the chance to tell me why she knows me, will you?" Hope wasn't overly alarmed but she had to ensure her.

Riddick grinned. "You are such a softie, aren't you?" He stood up and pushed Hope in front of him to the gym. "Let's call it a day. I'm tired."

Hope glanced at him. "I'm afraid you are stuck with me again." She had reached the gym and couldn't decide where to lie down. There was neither a blanket nor a pillow left for her.

Riddick stood close behind her. She could feel his breath in her neck and her heartbeat quickened a notch.

"I can see your dilemma. Maybe I can help you if you are willing to share the blanket" he offered in a seductive voice and with a hint of a smile. How he enjoyed to play those little games with her.


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI.**

Hope was busy on the computer finding out everything she could about Elementals. Aereon's secretiveness made it hard to trust her completely. She didn't and knew that Riddick was feeling the same way.

Riddick. They had shared a mat in the gym last night. And against his suggestion he had stayed on his side of the mat, with his back to hers and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. There was still a gap between them when she fell asleep, but she wasn't entirely sure that the hand she had felt on her hip, the chest she had cuddled up to, the lips that were nuzzling her neck had been a dream. She'd been alone when she woke up and Riddick's face when she saw him first that day as usual gave nothing away.

Aereon didn't leave her room until noon and Hope had started to get worried. She had prepared lunch for the three of them and had already considered to look after her when the Elemental met them in the kitchen.

It wasn't Riddick's way to be subtle and so he asked her point-blank after finishing their meal. "Wasn't there something you were eager to tell us? We are not in the passenger transportation business. Imam told us you'd have information worth all that trouble."

Aereon had a long look at Hope and then at Riddick. She had yet to decide how much she should tell them.

"Then let me tell you a story first." she began.

"Lots of years ago on a planet now nearly forgotten there lived a race of proud and strong people. Very intelligent and capable of more things than a normal human being. Then, about 30 years ago, an unbelievable horrible genocide took place. They were attacked by a race more cruel than anybody ever had heard of. They have been great and brave warriors but they were outnumbered a thousand times. The aggressors killed all the boys, newborn babies, even unborn. Most of the adults died fighting. It was an unspeakable tragedy. Only a few survived. The planet … it is called Furya. You, Riddick, are one of the few that survived. A new born baby then. As for you, Hope ... your parents had been on another planet to visit family members when your mother gave birth to you and your twin brother."

Aereon paused for a moment knowing that Hope would ache to ask some questions only being too polite to interrupt her.

"Your information isn't correct. I don't have a twin brother. Never had. I'd know that."

Aereon smiled sadly. "When the news about the disaster spread you were separated to protect both of you. You are the older one. 12 minutes to be exactly. Your brother's name is Taylor."

Hope just could stare at her. She didn't know what to think. Her thoughts were whirling in her head. She had a brother and three sisters on Aurelius. What about them? "Do you know where he is?"

Aereon shook her had. "No, I'm afraid not."

"What about the rest of my family. My sisters, my brother and my parents?"

"I'm sorry. They are not related by blood to you. They affiliated you in their family when you were six month old and raised you as one of their own children. It was me who took you there. Your real parents died a few years ago in a ship crash."

Hope was quiet for a long time. They had lied to her. All those years. She couldn't understand why they didn't tell her the truth; adoption was not a taboo issue on Aurelius. And she never would get to know her real parents. Her whole world was turned upside down. She wasn't able to breath and had to get out of the room. She had to be alone to absorb the said. "Please excuse me for a minute." she exclaimed and ran out.

Riddick sat there in silence for a moment and then stood up, propping his hands on the table, his expression was frightening. "Elemental, you should better watch it. I don't like it when someone makes her sad. You make her cry again and you go out through the airlock. And I won't bother with landing on a planet before. Did I make myself clear?"

Not waiting for an answer he followed Hope to the gym. He found her there sitting on the floor, hugging his pillow and staring into space. He sat down beside her without a word. Near enough for her to lean on if she'd like but not near enough to make her feel crowded. He knew she would start talking to him when she was ready for it. Damn that Elemental and her stories!

"I shouldn't be so upset." she finally whispered. "I had a good childhood and wonderful parents. Even though my siblings sometimes had been a real pest. They could drive me nuts with their childish antics" she tried to joke.

"Somehow I've never been like them. Never that carefree. Somehow I always have been too grave. Mom sometimes had to force them to play with me, can you believe that? I never seemed to be able to understand their jokes. I've been the child nobody wanted to play with. And most of the time I didn't even mind. I was content with my books and my dreams of foreign planets and adventures. All of them were so planet-bound, good soil was everything for them. But not for me. I just wanted to leave for as long as I can remember.

It would have made it easier for me to understand about me being different if they'd told me that I was adopted. Sometimes children can be very cruel. And Mom didn't like it in the least when I slogged the neighbor boy coz he told me I'm a freak." She was able to smile again.

Riddick couldn't help but grin. "You slogged the neighbor boy? You must have been a hell of a brat."

Hope giggled. "Yeah. Sometimes arguments just didn't help and I had to add some authority. Since it turned out that I was stronger and faster they never ever called me a freak again. What about you? You don't look as if Aereon's story would concern you. How do you feel about it?" she asked Riddick.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Me? It wouldn't have changed anything for me to know the truth."

"You think I'm silly ranting like that, don't you?"

Riddick took a long look at her. She was anything but silly. "No. And you know that. But you can't change what happened. Let's hear the rest of her story. I have the feeling she isn't done with us yet. And if we don't like what she tells us I even let you throw her out through the airlock. Deal?" He smiled at her and was rewarded with one of her brilliant smiles that always made his heart skip a beat.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Just a short one this time. I promise the next chapter will be much longer and more … entertaining.

**XXVII.**

Aereon knew that she should be scared. She was totally aware of the fact that Riddick meant each word he had said ... you don't mess with the mate of a Furyan. But instead of fear his attitude made her hope that everything would turn out right. Hope that both of them would realize that they were meant to be together. To realize what was so apparent: that they already loved each other even when the two of them were too stupid to see what was right in front of their faces.

It took a while until they came back but Hope seemed to be better and Riddick wasn't angry anymore. At least he didn't show it. They took seat at the table again, Hope looking at her with curiosity, Riddick with an admonitory expression on his face. "Continue!" he ordered.

And so she continued:

"Riddick, you were meant to be rescued too. I don't know what went wrong but I have to apologize."

Riddick dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "Tell us about Hope. No secrets to disclose in my life."

Aereon nodded. "As you wish. Hope, when I took you to Aurelius I made your adoptive parents swear not to disclose any information regarding your ancestry; it was my task to tell you when time had come. I didn't just give the necklace to your adoptive mother; I also gave her explicit instructions about the tattoos you should receive as soon as you'd reach adulthood. They are important symbols of the Furyan race and they had to make sure that you know how important it is not to talk about them. That it would be dangerous to let anybody know about the true meaning of them."

'_How could I have told anybody about __them? I didn't know anything about them myself.'_ Hope thought but didn't say it. She just wanted to hear the rest of the story and then go on with her life. She wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive Aereon for keeping her in the dark for that long.

Aereon paused for a moment.

"I won't get myself tattooed. I'm no picture book." was Riddick's only comment. "No offense meant, Hope, yours look beautiful on you, but can you imagine me with those?"

Aereon shook her head. "You are not meant to be tattooed. Only females wear the tattoo of the clan. And thereof just the alpha females." She hurried to continue before one of them could start asking. "Hope, you are the firstborn daughter of your parents and as well an alpha as Riddick is. And you are already marked, Riddick, you just can't see it."

Riddick snorted; he was loosing patience. Aereon's story was just too weird. "So we are both alphas, what ever that's worth. Doesn't change anything. There were some explanation but I don't think you told us something we really wanted to know. Are you done?"

Aereon smiled. "Furyans! No patience at all. Yes, there is something else. You two being the last alphas makes you to leaders of all the Furyans that have survived. Furya isn't only your home planet. It is **your** planet."

Riddick laughed out loud. "I'm a leader! Isn't that funny? Leader of nothing, Elemental. And what should we do with an abandoned planet? Play farmer? You are really funny, old woman."

He stood up to leave the room but Aereon held him back. "Please, Riddick, just one more minute."

After a quick glance at Hope he stopped at the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

"I ask you to come with me. Look at what we have rescued from your planet. You two are destined to reunite the Furyan race. We will provide you with all the help and support and everything else you would need. Please, at least think about it. I'll leave you alone to discuss it. But I beg you don't dismiss it at the first thought! It's vital for the whole universe, you have to believe me." She stood up and was ready to leave when Riddick grabbed her arm.

"The universe hasn't done anything for me I should be grateful for. Maybe you are luckier with Hope." he hissed.

Aereon looked straight into Riddick's eyes; he had to understand. "Yes, you've got a point in there. But don't think it was coincidence that of all balconies on Sinus you dropped on hers. And don't think that it is coincidence that she's with you. Think about that too."

Riddick had done all the talking since they came back and both, Aereon and Riddick immediately stopped arguing and looked at her when Hope finally spoke. "Will you help me find my brother?"

Aereon felt triumph well up in her. She had made it! She knew Riddick wouldn't allow Hope to look for her brother on her own. He would stay with her. And she would make sure that they wouldn't just find Hope's brother on their way. With a satisfied smile she went to her room. She had won the first battle in the fight for the Furyan race.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N ****I had a lot of help with that chapter; Honey76, thank you for being my sister in crime … **

**X****XVIII.**

Aereon's home planet was a paradigm for balance. A little bit boring Riddick thought but in fact he couldn't care less; he didn't have to live there.

After a short discussion he and Hope had decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a look at the relicts from Furya. Hope wasn't only curious; since she knew of her twin brother she was eager to learn more about Taylor. Riddick didn't care in the least about the other Furyans but if it made her happy to look for her brother he would help her. He knew she would try it on her own if he wasn't willing to go with her.

With warp 4 it took just two days to reach Aereon's home planet. Two days Hope either spent in the cockpit doing some research or staring out in space. Riddick didn't know how to cope with a brooding, taciturn Hope and most of the time he ignored her sitting there alone. To his surprise he was a bit disappointed that she didn't share her thoughts with him, after all their relationship had gotten much closer recently and he had thought she would.

They had to walk for a while to reach the building where everything Aereon wanted to show them was stored. There was no possibility to use a vehicle but he didn't mind. He appreciated the exercise and he had to admit that the air on that planet had a certain quality.

Hope loved the planet; after all she was raised on an agricultural planet and she still appreciated a planet with an intact ecosystem. The landscape looked like painted. Everything was green, flowers everywhere and the buildings were designed to blend in the surrounding nature. She could see that balance and harmony were the moving spirit; even the fauna seemed to be subject to that.

And she'd been what seemed like an eternity on the ship without fresh air and only their workout as exercise. She enjoyed to be able to run and roam around and couldn't see enough of everything. Aereon went too slow for her taste and so she constantly was in front of them.

Riddick lost sight of her when they reached a little forest and he picked up the pace. In her enthusiasm she probably would break her neck if he didn't watch over her. He found her standing at the end of a meadow ending in a gorge that was more or less gently falling down to a valley, totally smitten with the view. He didn't like how close she stood to the gap. He wanted her to step back for at least a meter.

She turned around when she heard him approach and beamed at him. How he loved that smile on her face.

She beckoned him over. "Riddick, you have to see that valley. It's absolutely beautiful!"

He wasn't interested in nature but to humor her he went across the grass. He hadn't yet reached her when he saw the edge starting to crumble away. She still stood with her back to it watching him approach and couldn't see what was happening. He sprinted the last meters to her. He reached her and grabbed her waist, tried to yank her back. But it was too late. With his added weight the whole ledge broke away. All he could do was hold her close and absorb most of the shock while rolling down.

They coasted down the whole way to the bottom of the valley. The impact took the air out of their lungs. Riddick came to rest on Hope; they still clung together and tried to get some air back into their lungs and let their heartbeat calm down. Neither of the two was hurt but both of them needed time to compose.

They didn't move for a while. Hope was shocked because she nearly got them killed with her carelessness and Riddick … he simply was relieved that they had survived that stunt unharmed. He knew he should lecture her, tell her that she was nuts but he couldn't bring himself to do it. When his heart slowed down a bit he began to realize the way her body felt under his, the way her arms still were wrapped around his chest and how her hands gripped his shirt in her fists. Her face was so close to his he could feel her warm and panting breath and he couldn't resist taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

Her body underneath him felt just too good. He couldn't remember for how long he had envisioned that. No, he could; he wanted her as long as he knew her. Since his first wake moment in her apartment on Sinus he knew she was special. And now here she was, pressed against him and obviously she wasn't immune to the situation. She didn't release him, in the contrary, she pulled him even closer. He could smell the arousal in her scent and he knew she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

He buried his face in her neck. Her whole body was calling his and he wasn't able to resist any longer, he had to give in his craving for her. No more running away. No more denial. His lips touched her pulse point, gently caressing it with his tongue. He could feel her ragged breaths on his cheek, her heartbeat accelerate, could hear her silent moan.

The shock from their fall faded and Hope suddenly got aware that her hands still were fisted on Riddick's back, her legs still wrapped around his. She could feel each of his muscles pressing into her body, his breath on her neck and it wasn't adrenaline that was starting to wash through her veins. It wasn't fear that let her heartbeat accelerate again when she felt his lips caressing her neck. And she knew he had realized it too.

He lifted his head enough to look into her eyes. Their lips nearly touched. "Hope?" he whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

Instead of an answer she framed his face with her hands, feeling the growing stubble of his hair teasing her fingertips and pulled him closer, slowly, although her hunger for him chased through every cell of her trembling body. She felt her eyes close, unwilling to let anything else into her mind than his closeness, his scent, his heat.

Finally their lips met. Softly at first. But he had contained himself way too long. He couldn't wait any longer to taste her, really taste her. His tongue traced the outline of her perfect cut mouth, traced her lips, seeking for entrance she was only too willing to grant. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, wanted to explore it, ravish it. Involuntarily he deepened the kiss and sank his teeth into her full bottom lip.

He felt how her fingers started to knead the tensed muscles on his back. As if she had lost complete control over her body it nestled to his, his muscles fitting perfectly into her female curves. He relished the moment, teasing her, pushing her before he pulled back a bit just to hear her whimper his name soundlessly. Her lips were swollen and he let his tongue follow the curve of her lips just to have her arch against him.

That was his undoing. His lips crushed on hers and he moaned deeply as her taste flooded over him.

His hand caressed her waist, pulled the shirt out of her cargos; he had to feel her. Her moan when she felt his hand on her bare skin nearly let him lose control. He deepened the kiss even more, took possession of her mouth; his hand roamed her body and she kissed him back with the same hunger he felt.

Hope pressed her whole body into his. Wanted to get as close to him as possible. His hand seemed to set her skin on fire. She lost each coherent thought. All she could … and wanted … to think of was Riddick kissing her, touching her.

She tasted so damned good. Even better than he'd imagined…

When he heard Aereon approach he was tempted to ignore her. Fuck that Elemental and her bad timing. He didn't want to stop kissing Hope, exploring her but he knew she would be embarrassed if he didn't stop with Aereon watching them. And although he wasn't shy he didn't want to share those moments with anybody.

He would have to wait. But he knew it would be worth each minute he had to keep his hands off her. She would match him, his passion and hunger for her. And he just knew that their bodies would match too. He would have his way with her back on the ship when nobody could disturb them, when he could ease his alertness and just concentrate on her.

Hope didn't like it at all when Riddick withdraw from her and tried to hold him back. She didn't want him to stop and moaned at the loss. "Riddick, please."

He felt her thundering heart against his chest. Their lips still touched slightly. "Please what?" He loved her reaction to him.

She felt his smile against her lips. "Please don't stop."

He kissed her softly before answering. "I would love to. But we've got company. Aereon."

"Aereon?"

His smile broadened. "Yeah, the old lady, remember?" He chuckled silently. "Guess this time I can't blame you for not being aware of your surroundings."

That got him a glare but she smiled and her voice was anything but angry when she called him a jerk this time.

After another gentle kiss he got to his feet and scooped her up with him. "Aereon is an old woman. It would give her a heart attack if I'd let her watch me having my way with you. I promise back on the ship I'll make up for it" he whispered in her ear, nearly touching it. His breath on her skin and that announcement let her mouth get dry. A shiver crept down her spine and a big wolfish grin played on Riddick's lips. Yes, he definitely loved how she responded to him.


	29. Chapter 29

**XXIX.**

Riddick was still occupied with plucking twigs out of Hope's hair when Aereon finally reached them. "You've got the wrong hairdo for stunts like that. Should have thought of that before." he teased her.

Hope wasn't amused. "Look who's talking! Very well to say that for you with your style of haircut. But you are right; it's impractical and that's why it comes off as soon as we are back on the ship. It has to get much shorter."

That let him pause for a moment. "You are kidding me, right? I won't let you chop off your hair."

"And you have a say in that because?" Hope wasn't sure if she liked his demeanor. _'He can't really believe he dictates everything now!'_

As always he knew what was on her mind; he hadn't intended to annoy her. He took her chin in his hand and gave her a quick kiss. "Coz I love the feeling of it on my bare skin. And I intend to feel it a lot. And I want to see what it looks like after showing you…."

That got him a hit from her. "Hey, Aereon can hear you!" Hope whispered. Her face had turned beet red.

It was so easy to embarrass her. With an evil grin he continued "And I like to tousle it until you look like the crazy scientist you are." With a barking laughter he avoided the punch that was supposed to hit his chest. "I'm done with your hairdo. No more twigs in it."

Aereon had slowly approached them. She had been worried when Hope and Riddick tumbled down the gorge. Thankfully it wasn't too cliffy; nothing on her home planet was, but that accident could have made all her plans useless. Instead it had knocked sense in two of the most stubborn people she'd ever seen.

Furyans actually seemed to be as indestructible as legends told. Nobody else would have gone out of that completely unharmed. And not only they were unharmed, they were occupied with each other in a manner that assured Aereon that they would be very impatient to get back to the ship.

For a moment she smiled thankfully. Both of them more than deserved to be happy. Especially Riddick. Fate had done awfully wrong with him. She remembered the moment on the ship when she had tried to talk to him. She had told him that the universe always looks for balance. That everything would turn out right for him. She had told him that he was worth being loved. She still could hear him. _'Love?'_ he had snorted. _'I don't even know what love is. Never been introduced. Mind your own business, Elemental.'_

And he still blamed himself for that woman's - Kate's - death although it hasn't been his fault. She had to trust in Hope that she was able to finally free his soul. She held up her hand, blew softly at it. And smiled. The odds were good.

She knew she would have a hard time to keep them on track now and she was totally aware of the fact that she couldn't count on Hope's help this time. Even though she understood them they first had to agree to her plan before she could let them leave.

All along the remaining way Hope couldn't get that smile off her face. The landscape still was beautiful but it had lost some of its appeal. Riddick had kissed her! She still could feel his lips on hers. She had dreamed of that for a long time but had given up the hope that it ever would happen. It was unbelievable in her dreams but in reality it was even better. She'd never felt like that before. His touch had set her whole body on fire. His hands were calloused but had caressed her skin with delicate softness. And she knew she never would get enough of his lips. Soft and demanding at the same time. She involuntarily licked her bottom lip.

She wondered how his naked body would feel under her fingertips. How his skin would taste. How it would feel to … She crashed into a grinning Riddick.

"Hey, somebody at home in there? Wake up, sleeping beauty. We've arrived at Aereon's mysterious place." He didn't need to see her flushed face to know what she was thinking about, her scent already gave her away. It tortured him, called him. And his thoughts hadn't been so far apart from hers. Her lips were still slightly swollen from his kisses and he had to restrain himself not to crash his mouth on hers again and to continue where Aereon had interrupted them.

He fisted his hands and stepped back from her knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he'd touch her now. His voice was even more husky than usual when he pointed at Aereon. "She's waiting for us."

Aereon had waited patiently for them at the entrance to the building. She had told them that in that building lots of artifacts were stored. It was like a gigantic museum of dead and nearly dead cultures. It was impressive, built of a white, glimmering stone. The stairs leading to the entrance were flanked with pillars, the entrance itself a big portal with thick wooden doors, decorated with the symbols of the four elements. The entrance-hall was big with a high ceiling. Sculptures lined the hallway that led inwards the building.

It was cool and silent inside. Hope shuddered but not because of the cold air. It felt as if the ghosts of uncountable fallen cultures lived there. It was sad and kind of eerie. Riddick had sensed her discomfort and laid his hand on the small of her back. Hope instantly felt better. Riddick close to her always seemed to have that effect.

They passed countless rooms on their way, each room filled with all kinds of objects until they reached a room in a side-wing of the building.

Aereon stood in the doorframe and looked at them. "In there," she explained "you'll find everything we could gather. You'll still find some artifacts on Furya but the most important things you'll find in here. Information about history, science, culture … nearly everything you can think of will be answered. However, information about the surviving Furyans you won't find. They are in a highly secure place and only Hope and I can open the vault; before bringing her to Aurelius I took her DNA and with that I encoded the lock.

Have a look, talk about it and then decide if you will enter into the heritage. I'll leave you alone for now and be back in a few hours." She stepped aside to let them enter the room and then turned around. She left them alone with the burden of a whole culture.


	30. Chapter 30

**XXX.**

They stood in front of the door and didn't move. It was one thing to get told that you were someone else, but to see proof of it was a completely different matter. It was evident that if they'd enter the room they wouldn't be able to go away as if nothing had happened.

It was Riddick who finally broke the silence. "Babe, that all means shit to me, so it's your decision. If you don't want to go inside she simply has to accept it. Nobody can blame you. We'll find your brother just as well without Aereon's help. The other Furyans have lived without us until now and they'll survive further on." He drew her to him and kissed her reassuringly. "What ever you decide, I am standing right here, by your side. So, in or out?"

Hope didn't want to enter that room. But what if Aereon was right? What if they really depended on them? Wouldn't they betray their heritage? Could two people really be that important? Poor universe if it depends on a convict and a wanted scientist. She sighed when she felt her sense of duty taking command. "Let's get it over with."

She quickly stepped inside the room before she could change her mind and took a look around. Uncountable data discs, flexis and pads were stored on shelves. One shelve was filled with books. A shelf with boxes, a few artifacts, some jewelry. Each and everything decorated with symbols similar to the ones on her necklace and her tattoos.

It was kind of depressing that the artifacts in that room were everything left of an entire culture. She randomly started to take out flexis and to open the files on them. Like Aereon had told them they found information about nearly everything, but all data were common; they didn't find anything about single persons, bloodlines, Taylor.

"We'll be old as the hills until we've read all that shit on those flexis!" Riddick growled after a few hours of reading. "We should tell Aereon where she can shove them and start looking for your brother. I won't spend the rest of my life in a chair reading all that crap. I told you I'm with you but you can't ask that of me."

Hope had placed herself in the only chair in the room. "Shouldn't we at least give it a try? What if…"

"No, Hope. No what ifs. You have to be sure that that's what **you** want. Don't do it for Aereon or somebody you don't even know. Nobody will thank you for wasting your life for a thankless, witless task."

Hope sighed. "At the moment I just know that I want to find Taylor. Maybe we could have a look at Furya, give it a try and if it doesn't work out we still can pack it in?"

It seemed as if Aereon had waited outside just to hear Hope say that sentence. She seemed to appear out of thin air when she suddenly stood in the room. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you'll at least try it. Nobody can ask for more. Choose everything you want to take with you and I will get it delivered to the ship. And then we've got to go and get the information we have about the other Furyans."

Aereon led them to a door fitted in the wall in such a way it nearly was invisible. It led deep down to a basement. They passed vault after vault each looking like the other; Hope wondered how Aereon was able to tell them apart. After what seemed like an eternity she finally stopped. "Hope, please place your hand on that panel."

Hope did like she was asked. She felt a tingling on her palm and with a snap the door opened for them. A single box with flexis was situated on a desk.

"These flexis will help you to find Taylor and the others. Take them with you and reunite your people. As I've promised we'll provide you with everything you'll need. And we are still looking for other Furyans. What ever we can find out about them you will be informed instantly. You are not alone in this. But before you start the search go to Furya. See the planet for yourself. Land on it. Get a feeling for it."

When Aereon had finished her speech they had reached the big entrance doors. "Everything you have chosen is already on its way and I don't want to keep you any longer. I know you want to go back to the ship. I have to say good bye for now, my place is here." She hugged Hoped and after a glance at Riddick's face she just rested her hand on his shoulder. "May the elements be with you, my dears." She looked after them until she couldn't see them anymore. It was up to them now.

They had loaded everything that could be useful for their search into the cargo hold. They had left the artifacts behind for now; they were of no use for them at the moment and would just overstuff the hold. They would get them later. Maybe.

Riddick still wasn't convinced that the whole thing made any sense and as soon as they'd find Taylor he would put an end to it.

He was relieved when he finally strapped himself in the pilot's seat; that Elemental had started to work on his patience. And he couldn't wait to be alone with Hope. How much resistance could be asked of a man? He flashed a hungry glance at Hope. Not for very much longer…

Hope had sensed his glance at her and had turned red. Again. She always flushed when she caught him looking at her like that. He enjoyed that. A lot. Riddick shifted in his seat. Damn those trousers; recently they always seemed to be too tight.

**Two chapters left ...**


	31. Chapter 31

**XXXI.**

Riddick had just set the course Aereon had given them when an alert sounded through the ship causing Hope to start furiously tapping on the console; the noise didn't seem to bother her.

"Hope, shut off that noise before I go deaf!"

Hope didn't stop reading the data on the screen in front of her. "Defiant, shut up!"

The following silence tingled in Riddick's ears. "That was it? Just 'shut up'? And since when does that ship follow spoken orders? And what the hell did that alarm mean?"

Hope had turned around and faced Riddick. "I've spent a lot of time in the engine room, remember? Just say 'Defiant' and then what you want her to do. It's not perfect and still quite limited but it works. Most of the time.

The alarm was because of the core. Good news is that it is just minor and I can repair it in about an hour or two. Bad news is that in the moment we are slow. Very slow. Just impulse driving gear. I've shut down the core and I have to go to the engine room to get it repaired."

Hope had worked for about an hour in the engine room when she returned to the cockpit. "Do you know where the crate with the dilithium crystals is? I have to replace them and after that the core will be as good as new."

Riddick stood up "In the room with the other spare parts" and followed her to help her find the crate in the cramped room. Riddick knew where he had put it and it was a matter of mere minutes until he opened the crate for Hope. "I've already wondered what those are for. How long will they last?"

"Normally for years. The core wasn't set properly in the beginning and that wore the crystals off. It shouldn't happen again." On her way out she nearly stumbled over a black bundle on the floor. "Hey, the backpack! I thought you've thrown it away."

She bent down to have a look why it still was that heavy; after all they had taken out all the clothes they had brought with them from Sinus. She didn't believe what appeared. "Riddick, you are unbelievable! My books! You've taken my books with you!" She hugged him tight. "Thank you. You are …" She kissed him. A simple 'thank you' was too less for what he had done for her.

He had abandoned himself to an impulse when he took a few of her books with them when they left Sinus and had completely forgotten about them; he was more than happy that he did it when he saw how overjoyed she was about it.

Riddick pressed her into him and took the opportunity to kiss her thoroughly. Her body felt so perfect against his.

Hope completely lost herself in that kiss. The feelings Riddick caused in her overwhelmed her. Her whole body seemed to crave for his touch. Her hands circled his neck and pulled him even closer. She couldn't care less about the core and the whole ship … she just wanted more of him.

They were both heavily panting when he suddenly released her. Shit, shit, shit. But the repair couldn't wait. The core had to get fixed at fist. They were too vulnerable with a crippled ship.

"Hope, go back to the engine room and get that engine running. And stay away from me until you are done. I don't know for how much longer I can keep myself in control when you are around. I'm in the cockpit."

Riddick dropped himself in the pilot's seat and tried to relax. It seemed as if something was constantly up to keep them apart. Hah, Aereon and her foretelling. He remembered their short talk a few days ago. He didn't need an Elemental to tell him what went wrong in his life. And what he deserved or not.

She'd told him something about 'love'. He shook his head. He had buried his feelings for Kate that deep that he wasn't sure what his feelings for her had been like. Or hers for him. Kate had been a runaway when they met. She'd had a fight with her parents; he wasn't able to remember the exact reason. He couldn't get rid of her, she just stayed with him. She liked his 'bad-boy-image' even though he had been a saint then compared to what he was now.

Did Kate love him? Had it just been affection? They've been together for more than a year and they never talked about their relationship. He still didn't know why she stayed with him. Her parents were rich and with him she had to go hungry to bed more often than once. It had ripped his heart and his soul when she died because of him. She had grown on him but 'love'? No. Still, until he met Hope he never thought he would be able to let someone near again.

Hope. He couldn't help but smile. Even her name was adequate. She was unbelievable, one of a kind. She matched him in a way he thought nobody ever would. She made him want things he had never wanted before. For a moment he was engrossed in thought what he wanted to do with her. What he **would** do with her.

He opened his eyes again when the console in front of him chirped. He controlled the readings. A ship was approaching them. And fast. He ran a few scans to identify it. Looked like a merc's ship. Yeah, balance. The universe was mocking him. First a broken engine and then found by mercs. What are the odds of that Aereon, hm?

"Hope, we've got an approaching ship. Will arrive in ten minutes. Speed up." He could hear her swearing.

"Dammit, Riddick, I'm doing as fast as I can! Don't chivvy me!"

The ship came to a halt in front of them, cockpit to cockpit and forced Riddick to stop the Defiant as well; without warp they were not able to get away. The console signaled an incoming call.

"Yo, Riddick, long time no see. Problems with your ship? Prepare to get entered. Your ass belongs to me now. Seems like you are getting careless, we've followed you since Rain. Oh - and don't think about resistance. We have better weapons and we outnumber you. Notwithstanding the fact that this time it says 'dead or alive'. See, dead suits us just as well."

Riddick recognized the face on the screen. He knew they wouldn't be able to board the Defiant and he just had to play for time until Hope got the core repaired. "Miller! You still pollute the universe with your presence? Thought you'd rot in hell by now." Riddick knew Miller just too well. He was one of the men that were responsible for Kate's death. The only one he wasn't able to hunt down and kill. Until now.

"That bitch still with you? Heard that Compsyn pays 500 k for her and even more if we also bring back the ship. I wonder if she tastes as sweet as the other bitch of yours did; what was her name again?"

Riddick's jaw was clenched, his hands fisted. He would have loved to break Miller's neck. No, that would be too good for that bastard. He should die slowly, should endure the same pain as Kate had to. "Why don't you come over and we discuss this personally? You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

Miller laughed out loud. "A little impatient, aren't we? Now what about that bitch of yours? Can't see her. Hope she lasts a while longer than the other one did; she died way too soon." Miller knew that was Riddick's tender spot and loved to open that wound again.

In the engine room Hope had heard each word; Riddick hadn't closed the channel. The core was online again and she had followed the conversation curiously. She felt hot rage build up in her; that merc gloated over what he had done to that poor woman! That son of a bitch needed a lesson. She activated the weapons phalanx and went to the cockpit. With all the other things happening in the last days they didn't have time for a test-run of the weapons but she was absolutely positive that they would work as they should.

Riddick wasn't happy to see her there. He didn't want her to be seen by that scum.

As soon as Miller saw her he whistled. "Look who's there. The picture on your mug shot does you no justice." He turned around; apparently somebody was talking to him.

Hope stood behind Riddick's seat, her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs caressing his neck. "I'm done. Wanna leave or blow them out of space first?" she whispered in Riddick's ear, low enough to not get transmitted to the other ship.

Riddick nodded slightly. "Love that idea, babe. How long to get the weapons ready?"

A big grin split Hope's face. "At your command, captain." She sat down to check weapons a last time.

They could hear Miller again. "Don't get impatient, Riddick! My engineer just told me that he's ready in five minutes. Hah, can't believe it! Toombs was so close and didn't get you. Could have told him that Jay and his goons wouldn't make it. You have to do it yourself if you want something get done properly. Did you come back early enough this time to rescue your woman? Did he, bitch? Or did he leave you to your own fate and just came back to pick up what was left?" Miller was laughing out loud. "Yeah, the story of your life. Always five minutes too late to save your woman."

He had intended to enrage them but failed. Hope ignored him and Riddick just grinned. "Yeah, five minutes too late, Miller. Too late to watch her shredding them to pieces. She did a nice job on Franks indeed; don't think they'll get that room clean any time soon. By the way … do you still need your drive? Hope is eager to test the weapons and I don't think I can hold her back any longer. Sometimes she gets carried away a bit. Right now she's itching to blow something to smithereens. Should lock some bulkheads, Miller." he mocked him.

Miller just laughed. "Yeah, as would that ship have any weapons. You can't trick yourself out this time. You are mine."

Hope had already calculated the coordinates and all she had to do was push one button. The phaser beam left the Defiant, cut through the coldness of space and hit the other ship, ate its way through the hull, hit the drive and let it explode. The ship rocked violently, debris were sucked out in space through the leakage in the hull; they heard screams over the com and then the connection to the other ship broke.

A few minutes later Miller's face reappeared on the screen. He was panting, his face a mask of terror. "You crazy bastard! Stop that skank! We've lost our drive! And my engineer is dead!"

Riddick smiled satisfied. "Payback's a bitch, merc, isn't it? Hope, transfer weapons control to my console." He wanted to be the one to end Miller's life.

"Riddick, stop it! I've got a crew in here. The two of us should fight it out. You don't even know them. Leave them!"

Riddick wasn't impressed. "How touching. Didn't think you would care for them. Well, at least somebody does, coz I definitely don't. And you can stop trying to send a signal, I've scrambled your long-range-com."

A devilish smile crept over his face. "Yeah, I've got a ship with some nasty new tricks here. Bet Compsyn didn't give you full particulars about the ship or Hope's skills as engineer?" Riddick sneered. "Leave them, hah! As you left Kate? Face it; they go to hell with you."

He pulled Hope over and placed her on his lap; suddenly he had the urge to feel her. To reassure himself that she was there and alive.

"You are lucky, merc. I had planned to let you suffer a long and painful death. Maybe watch you running out of air. Or getting killed by your own crew for costing them their life. But I've got better things to do. Bill is paid now."

He hit the button and sent the missile on its way. Riddick watched the ship explode with grim satisfaction. 'That one's for you, Kate.' He had fulfilled his oath. He was ready now to let her go.

He buried his face in Hopes neck and inhaled her scent deeply. Time to go on. He turned her around until she was straddling him and kissed her until both of them were breathless.

"Now what about bringing my pillow back to our room?"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N** The final chapter! Thank you for staying with me that long and for all those wonderful reviews; they made me happier than you can imagine.

And a really, really big thank you to Honey76 and jhalya - I don't know what I'd do without you

Last a **warning:** the chapter contains smut (the first I've ever written) - if you don't want to envision a naked Riddick you should skip that chapter and just read the epilogue.

And now let's get it over with

**XXXII.**

For a long moment they just looked at each other. Hope had butterflies in her stomach. She was glad she wasn't standing coz she knew her knees would be trembling too much to keep her upright. She knew she loved Riddick and wanted nothing more than to continue what Aereon had interrupted, but a tiny part of her was insecure, even a bit afraid. She had never felt that way for anybody else before and was afraid that it wouldn't work out, that he didn't feel the same way she did; after all his face never gave away anything about his feelings. She knew she had to make a decision. Now. Her eyes never left his. Her fingertip touched his face, traced his eyebrow and followed his jaw line to his just perfect mouth. And she came to the only for her acceptable decision. She would take what he was willing to give her for as long as he was willing to. It was too late for her to back off anyways; she wasn't willing to leave him anymore. She simply would have to take the risk.

Riddick saw the insecurity in her eyes. The internal fight. And something like … fear? She didn't fear him, did she? For a second he was afraid that she would back off, that she would tell him that it's been a mistake. But then she gently traced the features of his face and her expression changed. She had come to a decision and he simply knew she would stay with him. It took all what he had left on self-control to wait for her next move.

Her cheeks were flushed but her smile was bright when she bent forward and whispered in his ear: "Then what are we waiting for? But I don't think we'll need that pillow tonight, I don't intend to sleep a lot."

Her breath on his ear let his heartbeat accelerate and when she gently bit his earlobe and then caressed it with her tongue he couldn't help but groan. He couldn't wait any longer to kiss her again, to take possession of her beautiful mouth. His hands roamed her body and finally slid under her shirt, circled her waist and pulled her closer. He didn't even stop kissing her when he stood up to take her to their room. She was wrapped around him and he carried her easily. He couldn't wait to get the clothes off her. To feel her skin against his. His heart beat as furiously as hers when he sat down with her on the bed. He had a hard time to restrain himself to not ravish her. He wanted to take it slow for their first time. She was so fragile; he suddenly was afraid to hurt her and he knew he would if he wasn't careful.

He took the tie off her braid and combed with his fingers through her hair just to put it aside to get better access to her neck. He kissed his way from her jaw line to her pulse point and then to her neck. He graced her skin with gentle bites and licks and was rewarded with a soft moan.

She had pulled out the shirt of his cargos and her fingertips were caressing his back. She yanked impatiently on his shirt and he had to help her to get it over his head. He closed his eyes for a moment. Savored the feelings her fingers caused on his skin. His body was used to hits and punches but not to soft and sensual touches. Her fingers on him felt incredible.

He hurried to pull off her shirt, nearly ripping it in his hastiness. He had seen her before without her shirt but this time it was different. This time she was his. She was so beautiful. Her skin was soft and smooth, her breasts just the right size, exactly how he loved them. He laid her back on the bed and drank in her sight. Her lips were moist and slightly open, her eyes full of desire.

He kissed her deeply before he started to explore her. His fingers followed the outline of her body. From her shoulders to her arms and then to her ribcage and to the soft swing of her hips. His hand touched her scar and for a moment his heart clenched at the thought of how close he had come to lose her.

Her waist was so small; he might be afraid to break her but feeling the toned muscles under her skin reassured him that she was strong. Strong enough to put up with him.

He kissed his way up her body, left a wet trail of open mouthed kisses on her skin. He stopped at her breasts, let his tongue slowly brush over them. Hope gasped at his touch and arched against him. Her hips rocked against his and while he took one of the rosy buds in his mouth and nibbled on it his hand started to unbutton her trousers. There were still too many clothes between them.

With one hand he got rid of her trousers and the boots. Much better. He moved his mouth to her other breast, gently sucking on it. She had her eyes closed, her breathing was ragged and her hands were fisted in the blanket. He looked up to her face ... so beautiful. While his hand slowly slid into her panties he kissed her again, hungry and demanding. Her nails scraped across his back and then tried to sneak into his trousers. He grinned against her lips … she was getting impatient. He lifted his hips to let her open them.

With a satisfied groan she pulled the trousers over his lean hips and gulped for air at the sight. She wanted to tell him that he never would fit but the sensations that his fingers in her panties created let her forget that thought. His index finger was circling her clit and she bit her bottom lip. More, she wanted more. He must have sensed what she was thinking. Or maybe she had said it out loud … she didn't care as long as he exactly knew what she needed.

He pulled down her panties and tossed them on the floor. He let his fingers trace further down, parted her already completely wet folds. When he finally slid a finger into her she couldn't help but moan. Riddick kissed his way down to her navel, pausing at her breasts, nipping her erect nipples. He scraped her hipbone with his teeth but still didn't get where she wanted him most.

"Riddick, please …" she panted.

His breathing was as ragged as hers when he finally settled himself between her legs. His tongue slid across her clit, he was thrusting two fingers into her and it didn't take long until she felt heat build up in her belly. She was so close and he knew it. He felt her inner walls clench around his fingers. "Yeah, that's it, babe. Come for me." When he suddenly sucked her clit into his mouth she came undone, the climax washed through her and she cried out his name.

He had watched her intensely. She looked absolutely gorgeous when she came. Her whole body seemed to glow. And he was just beginning…. He smiled self-satisfied.

He slid up her body, rubbing his length against her thigh and braced himself on his forearms. His tongue traced her lips before parting them and kissing her deeply, his tongue dueled with hers for dominance which neither of them wanted to give up.

Hope's fingers followed the contours of each muscle on his back, followed his spine down to his hips. She writhed under him, wanted him in her.

"Tell me what you want me do to."

"Riddick!"

"Tell me."

"You are a …." Riddick's tongue in her mouth stopped her effectively from cursing him.

The tip of his cock teased her, sliding up and down her folds but not entering her. She tried to move her hips but he pushed her back on the bed.

"Say it."

He ran his tongue along her jaw, trailed kisses down her neck and sucked at the spot where her neck met her shoulder, marking her. She was dripping wet with need for him, his mouth drove her completely wild.

"I need to feel you inside of me."

He captured her mouth in a searing kiss and lifted her hips to get better access. He slowly entered her, inch by inch, let her body adjust to his size. She was so tight that he nearly came on the spot, just by entering her. Hope was completely lost in the sensation; she'd never had thought that he would fit, but he did and when he slowly started to move she closed her eyes, blending everything out than the pleasure he gave her.

Both of them were too aroused to last long; soon Riddick's strokes became faster, harder, Hope had wrapped her legs around his waist to get him even deeper, a thin sheet of sweat covered their bodies. His breath was a harsh whisper, a deep growl inside his chest pushed her to the point of no return. All she could do was feel and give in to him.

"Hope, open your eyes for me. I want to see your eyes when you come."

Her dark eyes met his silvery and with a final thrust he took them both over the edge, making them cry out the others name. And what he could see in her eyes was nothing but love, unconditional, affectionate love.

**Epilogue**

Riddick sat in the cockpit. He had checked everything a last time before he would go to sleep as well. The ship was straight on target flying with an unhurried warp 2 and everything was working a 100 .

For a moment he leaned back in his seat and stared out in space. For the first time he felt at ease, totally being satisfied with his life. It was funny how things sometimes turn out. He never would have thought of the outcome when he dropped on that balcony on Sinus, just looking for a safe escape route.

They had that little ship that would bring them everywhere they wanted to. It was fast, armed and Hope was sure that she soon would finish the cloaking device. He smiled. On Sinus she had told him that the Defiant would match him. But no … it matched them. She still had a lot to learn but was on her way to become a warrior not to be underestimated.

He didn't care about the Furyan thing but he cared a lot for Hope. She was sound asleep in their room and soon he would join her. He hadn't told her how he felt for her but he had shown her. After their first edacious lovemaking he had taken his time, had savored her, had made her cry out his name countless times until both of them were completely exhausted.

He had seen the love in her eyes. For him. The convict. The murderer. She didn't care about that in the least. She just loved him. She made him feel worth being loved.

They would go to Furya and then look for Taylor and whether they would reunite the Furyans or not … he and Hope would stay together. She was his and he never would let her go.

His smile got smug at the memories of the last hours. She indeed had matched him in each thinkable way. She was just perfect.

He licked his lips; he still could taste her on him, smell her scent all over him. In a panther like move he stood up. He wasn't tired anymore. He was hungry for her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And on that distant planet, where Elementals worried about the balance of the universe, Aereon smiled. Everything was like it should be. For now.


End file.
